Tante Lu from Beijing
by Ayah dan Bunda
Summary: UPDATE! Oh Sehun anak konglomerat! Manja sibungsu Keluarga Oh yang dititipkan pada Tante Lu yang menggoda"Namanya Sehun? Kau serius ingin Aku menjaganya selagi kalian berlibur di Chili-Luhan. "Lihat Saja nanti Tante Lulu aku akan mengerjaimu lalu aku akan ikut Mommy dan Daddy ke Chili "batin Sehun menyeringai HUNHAN/GS/NaughtyLu/InnocentHun
1. Chapter 1

"MOM!" jerit suara yang begitu melengking dengan rengekan manja nya.

"Ayolah Mom aku tidak mau pergi ke china!" rengek nya lagi berusaha merayu sang ibu.

"Tidak bisa baby, ini sudah keputusan Daddy dan mommy jadi kamu hanya harus menurutinya dan melaksanakan perintah kedua orang tua tercintamu ini dengan baik oke! Ini demi kebaikan mu sayang" Sang ibu memberi penjelasan lagi.

"Tapi Mom SeHun mau ikut dengan kalian ke Chili pasti disana menyenangkan, dan bukan pergi ke china lagi pula disana tidak ada keluarga kita bukan mom.." Rengek SeHun laki-laki tadi .

"Karena itu baby! Mommy akan menitipkan mu selama sebulan di china pada teman mommy, selama Mommy dan daddy pergi ke Chili kamu akan aman dengan nya ayolah baby" Sang ibu memberi pengertian seraya menyiapkan pakaian dan keperluan untuk berangkat ke Chili.

"Tapi mom-.."

CKLEK

"Apa semuanya sudah siap honey?" Suara Tuan Oh menghampiri istri dan anaknya didalam kamar.

"Sebentar lagi siap sayang" Ucap Nyonya Oh

SeHun hanya bisa menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan kesal dengan wajah ditekuk, semua keinginan nya tidak terpenuhi oleh sang ibu.

"Oh ada Jagoan daddy rupanya ! kau kenapa nak hmm?" tanya Tuan Oh melihat SeHun yang cemberut di atas ranjang size nya.

"Daadd SeHun mau ikut ke Chili yah" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas menghampiri sang ayah.

"Oh kenapa tiba-tiba baby? Apa ada sesuatu kau tidah memberitahu nya Sayang ?" tanya Tuan Oh pada istrinya.

"Tentu saja , tapi SeHun-nie tetap ingin ikut aku sudah menjelaskan nya beberapa kali sayang"

"Nah SeHun kau dengar bukan!" ucap sang ayah serius menatap nya.

"Tapi dad, aku ingin ikut kalian pasti akan bersenang-senang setelah itu kan, lagi pula SeHun di China bersama siapa dad ? "tanya sehun sedih

"Kamu disana tinggal bersama teman mommy sayang, dia sangat baik kok masih muda lagi nanti kamu bisa bermain di China kan " Ucap sang ibu menghampiri anak dan suaminya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tapi SeHun tidak mengenalnya mom"

"Sudah kamu tenang saja baby! Teman mommy itu sangat baik dia seorang model Fashion terkenal kamu pasti suka dia , Teman mommy baik kok! " Balas sang ibu

"Siapa nama teman mu itu sayang agar SeHun tahu namaya" Tuan Oh menanyakan nya menatap sang istri .

"Namanya LuHan sayang, Nah kamu bisa memanggil nya Tante Lulu SeHun itu namaya panggilan nya oke, selama di ChIna nanti jangan merepotknan tante Lulu jadilah anak baik mengerti!" perintah sang ibu

"Baiklah mooomm" Jawab SeHun terpaksa.

' _Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa sih mommy dan daddy menyuruhku tinggal di China dengan orang lain lagi! Lagi pula siapa itu Tante Lulu! Bahkan aku tidak mengenal nya sama sekali masih muda ? cantik? Lihata saja nanti. aku akan mengerjai Tante Lulu itu agar aku bisa pergi dari China dan berlibur bersama Mom dan Daddy"_ batin SeHun penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing China**_

"Benarkah Jae? Putra mu akan jadi tinggal di China ?"

" _Tentu saja Lulu, aku menitipkan putraku nde dia sangat manja sekali aku takut merepotkan mu"_

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan sangat sengang Apartment ku tidak sepi lagi pasti menyenangkan aku akan menjaganya untukmu"

" _Baiklah , terimakasih ya aku tidak tahu harus menitipkan sehun kepada siapa lagi selain kamu."_

"Tentu Jae, aku akan berusaha menjaga nya. Baiklah aku tutup telepone nya yah selamat beristirahat Jae salam ku pada Yunho dan putramu"

Tuut..

"Akhirnya.. Selamat datang di China baby Sehun aku akan memberikan mu kejutan istimewa" batin LuHan dengan senyuman mengodanya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini dikediaman keluarga Oh, tidak lebih lengkapnya mansin keluarga Oh begitu ramai dengan pelayan-pelayan yang sibuk kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan Nyonya dan Tuan Oh selama satu bulan ke Chili.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Tuan Oh atau lebih lengkap nya Oh Yunho, Konglomerat yang begitu berpengaruh dikorea sebenarnya. Ayah dua anak ini masih terlihat tampan di usia nya yang menginjak kepala 4.

" Sudah tuan Oh"

Para pelayan menjawab serempak dengan membungkukan badan nya.

"Bagus! Sayang apa kamu sudah siaap ? " tanya tuan OH kepada instrinya Jaejoong.

"Siap sayang aku segera tur-"

"YAKH OH SEHUN! CEPAT LEPASKAN MOMMY MU" teriak tuan Oh melihat istrinya kesusahan turun dari tangga karena putera tercintanya bergelayut manja pada leher sang ibu.

"YUUNN! Jangan bentak uri SeHun!" peringat sang istri

"Oh yatuhan!, SeHun lepaskan ibu mu sekarang juga sayang kau tidak ingin kan Daddy telat ke bandara ?" tanya tuan Oh menghampiri istri dan anaknya .

"INGIIINN" Teriak Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan kesal.

"Oh baby dengarkan mommy kami hanya sebentar di Chili satu bulan sayang, itu masalah pekerjaann emm- tidak juga sih kita berlibur beberapa hari sayang kau tahu kan kami harus menjernihkan pikiran setelah bertemu,berbisnis dengan kolega kolega penting" jawab Jaejoong pengertian seraya mengusap rambut putra tercintanya.

"Tapi mom SeHun mau berlibur juga"cicit Sehun pelan

"Bukan kah kau juga akan berlibur baby? Di China bersama Tante Lulu yang baik" balas sang ibu lagi.

"kami hanya sebentar sayang setelah selesai kita akan bertemu lagi dan mommy janji akan menyuruh Hyung –mu Kris untuk segera pulang dari mencari jati dirinya yah!"

"Benarkah mom?" tanya sehun antusias

"tentu! Baiklah kami akan berangkat , jaga dirimu baik-baik baby besok kamu harus segera pergi ke China , mommy sudah memberitahu Tante lulu bahwa kamu akan tinggal dengan nya sayang! Besok kamu harus segera berngkat " titah sang ibu dengan senyuman nya .

"Kemari jagoan daddy !" titah sang ayah merentangkan kedua tangan nya siap untuk memeluk sangg anak.

"Aku sayang daddy aku berjanji akan kadi anak baik dadd" ucap sehun pelan dipelukan sang ayah.

"Daddy tau kau akan menjadi anak baik sekarang berikan ciuman perpisahan pada daddy dan mommy sayang" yunho melepaskan pelukan nya.

Chup!

Chup!

"SeHun sayang daddy dan mommy"

" Kami juga mencintaimu sayang , kami berangkat hati-hati uri SeHun-ie "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

" AKU KESAAALLLL"

Teriak SeHun setelah mengantarkan kedua orangtuanya kedepan gerbang mantion, setelah mobil yang mengantarkan kedua orang tua nya pergi SeHun langsung berlari kedalam rumah lebih tepatnya kekamar nya dan langsung menggebrak pintu kamar nya dengan keras, Sehun menenggelamkan wajah nya ke bantalan empuk.

"hah mommy dan daddy jahat" ucap sehun pelan membalikan badan nya menjadi terlentang menatap keatas dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Usia Sehun sudah beumur 15 tahun sekarang, tinggi yang bisa dibilang tidak sesuai dengan usinya wajah nya juga tegas dan tampan tapi jika sudah mulai dengan mode-manja nya Wajah nya berubah berkali lipat menjadi anak-anak polos yang menginginkan belaian kasih sayang, Sehun tidak seperti Hyung nya Kris yang suka berpetualang dan bebas. Ia lebih suka bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Disekolah kan di tempat yang elit membuat hidup nya makin sempurna.

"Besok aku pergi ke China tinggal bersama Tante lulu" Sehun berkata lirih

" _buat ide SeHun! Agar tante Lulu bosan mengurus mu dan pada akhirnya dia akan menyuruhku pulang! Aduh bagaimana ini"_ batin Sehun denngan pikiran yang berkecambuk, karena lelah berfikir akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing, China**_

X'S LU Studio

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **KLIK!**_

 _ **JEPRET!**_

"bagus Lu! Ayo berfose lagi tampilkan aura pesona mu.."

"yah bagus liukan sekali lagi "

 _ **KLIK!**_

 _ **JEPRET!**_

"WOOW memukia seperti biasanya Luhan, kau memang yang terbaik! Kau bisa beristirahat " teriak sang fotografer, Luhan hanya memberikan senyuman manis nya.

"Ugh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Luhan dengan para asisten nya yang sibuk meng-handukki nya kebadan nya yang basah.

Tema pemotretan tadi hanya berfose di air kolam renang dengan bikini-bikini cantik yang pas sekali dipakai untuk badan molek nya. LuHan berusia 25 tahun wajahn nya sangat cantik tubuhnya ramping depan maupun belakang sintal menggoda. Membuat semua orang terkagum padanya banyak model atau aktor pria yang ingin menjadi partner nya.

"Ini minuman anda nona Lu" seorang pelayan menghampiri Luhan menyerahkan segelas minuman Jus kepadany yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat kolam.

"hmm, tolong ambilkan ponsel ku" titah Luhan kepda pelayan yang tadi.

"Ini nona"

"kau boleh pergi"

.

.

.

.

" _Hai Baek! Kau dimana kau bisa menjemput teman mu yang cantik ini"_ Goda Luhan pada seseorang disebrang telepone sana bernama BaekHyun.

" _Baiklah terima kasih baek kau yang terbaik"_ balas luhan

Setelah pemotretan selesai LuHan mulai bergegas untuk pulang dari studio pemotretan dimulai dari jam tujuh dan baru selesai pukul 10 pagi membuatnya cukup lelah, Keluar dari studio dengan mengenakan pakaian yang cukup- bisa dibilang terbuka hot pants dan sweater crop top nya, rambut nya dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Menunggu teman nya yang akan segera menjemput nya.

"Kau menunggu lama Lulu!" teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Baek! Kau lama sekali" balas Luhan yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil nya.

"Maafkeun-eh maafkan Lu baby! Kau sendiri tahu bukan kekasih ku itu sangat sulit dimengerti jika kita sudah berduaan dan melarangku pergi dari kantornya!" jawab Baekhyun terkekeh menatap Luhan.

"Ya ya ya aku tahu kekasih mesum-mu itu memang brengsek sayang nya kau mencintainya" Dengus Luhan

"Nah! Itu kamu tahu sayang hehe" Baekhyun tertawa

"Sudahlah! Ayo jalankan mobilnya hari ini aku lelah sekali aku ingin segera sampai dan berendam dengan air hangat "Balas Luhan wajah lelah yang terpancar di wajah cantik nya.

"SIAP! Tuan putri" jawab Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau ingin mampir Baek?" tanya Luhan setelah sampai di kawasan apartment tempat tinggal nya.

"Tidak terimakasih! Aku pergi semoga hari mu menyenangkan Luhaaaannn" pamit Baekhyun meninggalkan parkiran.

Luhan tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dia melambaikan tangan nya

"Hati-hati BAEK!" teriak Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk segera masuk kedalam ke apartment mewah nya, Apartemen lantai 15 dengan nomor 20.

Kringgg

"Oh siapa yang menelpon ? tidak tahu kah aku sedang lelah hari ini" Kata Luhan , baru saja dia sampai di kamarnya mulai merebahkan tubuh nya beberapa saat di ranjang besar itu. Seseorang menelpone nya.

Dilihat nya nama sang penelpone di Ponsel nya.

"Jaejoong? Oh aku hampir lupa putranya akan datang dan tinggal di sini besok" batin Luhan senang dia langsung bangun dari tidu nya dan menyandarkan badan.

Krinngg

"Hallo Jaeee!" sapa Luhan setelah mengangkat ponsel nya yang dari tadi berbunyi.

" _Hallo Lulu apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong disebrang sana_

"tentu saja tidak! Ada apa Jae?" Luhan bertanya kesenangan.

" _Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Chili, kau tidak lupa kan aku menitipkan putraku tercinta padamu Lu?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir_

"Tentu saja besok aku akan menjemputnya di bandara bagaimana? " Luhan kembali menajawab menawarkan dirinya untuk menjemput baby Sehun-nya.

" _Ugh! Terima kasih Lu, kau sudah mau menjemput kan SeHun untuk ku. Aku sangat khawatir padanya aku takut merepotkan SeHun padamu SeHun sangat manja Lu dan juga.." perkataan Jaejoong disana terhenti dengan sedih_

Kau kenapa Jae? SeHun kenapa?" tanya LuHan penasaran

...

"tentu saja tidak! Aku senang kok. Jadi seperti itu jika memang SeHun mau aku akan memberikan nya bagaimana? aku akan membuat SeHun-ie terbiasa dengan ku jadi jangan khawatir !" Luhan meyakinkan teman nya itu. Dengan hati bersorak senang

" _Terima kasih Lulu kamu baik sekali aku harap kamu terbiasa dengan SeHun yah jika dia meminta aneh-aneh selain itu kau cubit saja dia tapi jangan terlalu keras haha~~, Oh Lu sepertinya kita harus berhenti mengobrol pesawat keberangkatan ku ke Chili sebentar lagi take-off aku titip SeHun yah! Bye"_

 _Klik!_

"AH! Senang nya hatiku! Jadi baby SeHun dirimu.. Lihat nanti baby aku akan membuatmu tunduk dengan pesona ku ugh! Aku sudah tidak sabar" Jerit nya bahagia.

"Lebih baik aku segera mandi aku tidak sabar menuggu besok! Ugh baby SeHuuuunn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Hai! Maaf pendekyah. Untuk chapter ini aku aku ketik segini dulu!**

 **Terimaksih buat yang Fav/Foll/dan reviews**

 **Kelanjutan dan kelayakan FF ini tergantung sama kalian semua aku sempet pesimis sih sebenarnya buat publish cerita takut mengecewakan*cieebahasanya***

 **Dan aku pikir "Tante Lu from Beijing" akan aku buat Chapter enggak panjang-panjang kok Atau mau panjang ceritanya..?**

 **Aku masih baru soal nya di mohon bantuan nya yah! Semoga kalian terbiasa dengan cerita aku nantinya.**

 **Dan satu lagi aku juga akan usahain update seminggu dua kali gimana?**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yah *kisseu***

 **bayirusa.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Incheon, Airport**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cklek!

"Kita sudah sampai tuan muda Sehun" Pak Kim berbicara setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari seoul ke bandara. Pak Kim keperceyaan keluarga Oh yang telah bekerja bertahun-tahun di kediaman tuan nya

"Ambilkan semua barang-barang ku Pak Kim aku lelah sekali" Sehun menjawab ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendahului Pak Kim

"Baik tuan muda"

"Aish kenapa mommy tidak menelpone sih! Mereka melupakan anak nya yang tampan sendirian disini, benar-benar niat sekali menitipkan ku pada tante Lulu"sungut Sehun ber api-api.

Ia menunggu pemberangkatan duduk dengan nyaman dikursi tunggu dengan bubble tea nya.

"Tuan nyonya ingin berbicara dengan anda" Tuan Kim menghampiri Sehun dengan tergesa, Sehun menoleh malas mengambil telpon Pak Kim.

"Berikan padaku!"

"HALO MOMM.." Sapa Sehun keras.

" _Omo! SeHun-ie kau membuat mommy kaget sayang! Bagaimana dirimu baik-baik saja kan, kamu sudah siap kan untuk berangkat ke-china?"_

"Tentu saja moommm" jawab Sehun malas-malasan

" _Dengar baby mommy sudah memberi tahu tante Lulu, dia akan menjemput mu setelah kamu sudah sampai di bandara China mengerti!"_

"Iya mom, aku tahu! Aku sayang mommy cepat pulang dan jemput SeHun yah mom!" Sehun berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras

" _Ugh jangan begitu baby! mommy dan daddy sangat sayang padamu hari-mu di China pasti menyenangkan , sudah yah baby selamat bersenang senang di China jaga diri dan jangan repotkan tante lulu_ "

Tuuut

"aish mommy!" Sehun mendengus kesal ibunya mengakhiri telpon begitu cepat padahal dirinya masih rindu.

"Tuan muda ayo! Pemberangkatan ke China telah dipanggil" Pak Kim memberitahu Sehun

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing, China**_

 _ **Apartment Lu**_

"Baek! Bagaimana dengan baju ini aku cantik bukan!" Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang membaca majalah terbaru Luhan untuk bulan ini. Dia berputar beberapa kali setelah baju yang dipakai nya terasa sangat cocok.

"Yatuhan Lulu kau hanya menjemput bocah lima belas tahun kenapa kau mempermasalah kan baju apa yang harus dipakai sayang! " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, teman nya ini sangat aneh ia sudah tau bahwa Luhan akan kedatangan tamu lebih tepatnya menjaga seorang bocah dari korea.

"Aish kau tidak membantu sama sekali Baek! Aku kesal padamu!"

"Dengarkan aku Lulu kau selalu cantik seperti biasanya kenapa harus gelisah dan tidak percaya diri humm? Oh dan lihat! Kau ke bandara memakai dress dengan punggung terekpos ya tuhaaan"

"Aku seksi kan Baek?" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tatapan genit nya.

"Kau selalu terlihat SEKSI kapanpun itu dan dimanapun! Aduh sudahlah cepat pergi Lu nanti kau terlambat! Aku pusing melihat mu hari ini" Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa pergi kedapur mencari minuman.

"Yasudah! Aku pergi yah Baek jaga rumahku selama aku pergi! Ugh baabby SeHun aku dataaangg" Luhan bersenandung ria.

"Yatuhan dia akan menjadi pecinta anak kecil secepatnya" Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan didapur hanya bisa pasrah mendengar nya sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat nya itu nanti. Sungguh rencana yang sesat pikir nya.

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing, Internasiol Airport**_

"Akhirnya sampai juga, apa anak itu belum sampai? Lebih baik aku cari toilet dulu bersiap untuk bertemu Sehun baby, lihat baby aku akan membuat mu bertekuk lutut pada pesonaku" Luhan berucap genit ia bergegas keluar dari mobil mewah nya menacari toilet dengan cepat.

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai" Pak Kim membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur pulas, beberapa menit lalu pesawat telah mendarat di Beijing.

"Ugh sudah sampai! Cepat sekali" Sehun bangun dengan malas

"Ayo tuan muda!" Pak Kim segera turun menuntun Sehun

"Pak Kim apa tante Lulu itu sudah datang menjemput Sehun?" Sehun bertanya dengan penasaran

"Sepertinya belum tuan, apa lebih baik kita menunggu dulu saja siapa tahu dia akan datang segera menjemput.

"Baiklah paman" Sehun menjawab patuh.

Luhan keluar dari toilet ia sudah merapikan dress merah dengan punggung terekpos memakai kacamata hitam mewah nya untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak dikenali orang, ia cukup terkenal di China sebenarnya . Sebelum keluar dari toilet Jaejoong sempat menghubungi nya untuk memberi tahu bagaiman ciri-ciri Sehun. Sempat kaget bahwa Sehun baby nya mempunyai wajah tampan yang sempurna ia makin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dan melakukan aksi nya. Semua orang belum tahu bagaimana aslinya sosok Luhan mungkin hanya si Baekhyun dan kekasih nya yang mesum itu pikir Luhan , Dengan cepat ia pergi mencari Sehun baby.

" _Pasti sudah sampai! Mungkin menunggu ku disana!"_ Batin Luhan menghampiri tempat duduk penunggu.

"Aha! Itu dia! Baby Sehun aku datang" jerit Luhan tertahan ia tersenyum menghampiri soaok Sehun yang sedang memainkan Ponsel nya dengan seorang yang menjaganya itu

"Permisi! Apa kamu yang bernama Oh SeHun?" Luhan datang bertanya dengan suara nya yang menggoda. Sehun mendongkakan kepalanya disaat suara yang memanggil namanya ada perempuan cantik bertanya dihadapan nya.

"Kau! Siapa?" Sehun balik bertanaya dengan wajah mengkerut bingung, Pak Kim yang berada disamping Sehun pun juga sama bingung nya yang ada dipikiran nya

Siapa perempuan cantik yang bertanya pada mereka.

"Kenalkan aku Lu Han teman mama mu Jaejoong! Benarkan kamu SeHun?" Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman nya ia tetap menatap baby Sehun nya.

"Tante Lulu?" refleks Sehun ia berdiri dengan cepat menatap perempuan ini dari atas sampai bawah.

" _Wow! Jadi seperti ini tante lulu! Seksi sekali sih" batin sehun._

"Tante ?" Luhan mengkerut kan dahi nya bingung, oh iya mengerti Sehun ingin memanggilnya tante ternyata sungguh luar biasa pikir luhan.

"Iya aku tante Lulu Sehun selamat datang di China, ayo kita segera pergi kamu pasti lapar nanti tante buatkan makanan yang enak Sehun mau?"

"Sehun mau tante L-lulu" Sehun menjawab gugup, entah kenapa ia gugup sekali saat berbicara dengan tante seksi ini sepertinya ia akan betah selama berada di china.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara menuju ke parkiran Mobil Luhan di simpan, selama berjalan keluar Sehun tidak henti menatap tubuh tante nya yang sangat bagus , Bokong nya seksi-pikir Sehun

" _Aish apa yang ku pikirkan!"_ Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya beberapa kali membuang semua pikiran aneh nya jauh-jauh

"Anda pasti yang mengantarkan Sehun kan?" Luhan bertanya pada Pak Kim setelah sampai di mobil nya yang terparkir.

"Iya nona saya mengantarkan tuan muda Sehun apakah ia selamat sampai beijing atau tidak" Pak Kim menjawab sopan, ia telah memasukan semua barang-barang keperluan Sehun ke bagasi.

"Tenang saja! Sehun akan baik-baik saja bersama ku, Ayo Sehun kita segera pergi! Terimakasih telah mengantarkan Sehun tuan." Luhan membungkuk kecil kepada Pak Kim

"Hati-hati tuan muda, Semoga hari-hari tuan menyenangkan selama di Beijing." Pak Kim membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Sehun

"Terima kasih! Pak Kim Aku pergi "

Sehun dan Luhan pun masuk kedalam mobil, Luhan segera melajukan mobilnya pergi, selama diperjalanan menuju apartment Luhan, Luhan tiada henti untuk tersenyum aneh.

"Sehun baby apa lapar" Luhan menoleh melihat Sehun yang duduk diam.

"Aku lapar tante" Sehun menjawab pelan

"Baiklah kau mau makan dulu kita cari restoran atau mau langsung kerumah tante?"

"Kerumah tante!"

"Yasudah kita segera pulang kerumah kamu harus segera makan lalu istirahat " Luhan tersenyum meliahat Sehun, ia tahu bocah itu sangat gugup padanya.

Luhan pun menjalankan mobil nya dengan cepat berusaha untuk hati-hati ia ingin segera sampai kerumah nya, Baekhyun pasti sudah pergi.

.

.

.

"Kita suda sampai! Ayo turun biar barang-barang mu dibawakan petugas" Luhan mengajak sehun keluar dari mobil. Bergegas ke kamar apartment nya.

Cklek!

"Kita sampai di apartment ku, ayo masuk Sehun!"

"wow Apartment tante besar juga" Sehun masuk kedalam melihat-lihat ruangan yang sangat besar di dalam nya mewah sekali.

"terima kasih pujian nya Sehun, tante akan berganti pakaian segera kembali untuk menyiapkan mu makan, itu kamar mu disamping kamar ku mandi dan segera turun untuk makan!" Luhan memperingati Sehun ia masuk kedalam kamar nya.

Sehun pun segera masuk kemar nya yang besar juga seperti dikamar nya sendiri ranjang nya besar. Setelah selesai mandi sehun langsung memakai pakaian nya,memakai piama tidur nya setelah makan ia akan langsung tidur. Sehun pun segera turun ke bawah mencari tante lulu

"Tante lulu ?"

"Tante lulu diman ?"

"Tante Lu-.."

Perkataan Sehun terhenti ia tercekat setelah sampai di dapur Sehun melihat tante lulu sedang menungging mengambil sendok yang terjatuh di dekat meja makan, bukan itu masalah nya tapi pakaian tante lulu membuat bokongnya...

Luhan baru selesai mandi ia keluar dengan mengunakan handuk kimono mini diatas lutut , ia segera mencari pakaian yang nyaman untuk digunakan tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik tidak! Bukankah sudah terbiasa begini? Lagipula pada akhirnya ia tidak akan memakai baju toh Sehun akan datang kepadanya untuk... dan luhan pun hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam nya lalu dipakai lagi handuk kimono tadi, selesai! Ia akan segera turun kebawah untuk membuatkan makanan buat baby Sehun nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Haiiiii... ada yang nungguin FF ini?*sepertinyatidak* sudah update nih chapter nya maaf belum memuaskan kalian yah dan cerita nya membosankan. Chapter kemaren ternyata banyak sekali typo huhuhu..*maafkan* belum di cek ulang soal nya.**

 **Semoga chapeter ini typo nya berkurang..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah reviw/foll/fav Ayo review lagi!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sebelum nya..**_

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun pun segera masuk kemar nya yang besar juga seperti dikamar nya sendiri ranjang nya besar. Setelah selesai mandi sehun langsung memakai pakaian nya,memakai piama tidur nya setelah makan ia akan langsung tidur. Sehun pun segera turun ke bawah mencari tante lulu_

" _Tante lulu ?"_

" _Tante lulu diman ?"_

" _Tante Lu-.."_

 _Perkataan Sehun terhenti ia tercekat setelah sampai di dapur Sehun melihat tante lulu sedang menungging mengambil sendok yang terjatuh di dekat meja makan, bukan itu masalah nya tapi pakaian tante lulu membuat bokongnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun melangkah kedalam dapur menghampiri tante Lulu yang belum sadar kehadiran nya saat ini mungkin.

"Tante lulu" teriak nya.

"Omo! Sehun kau mengagetkanku" Luhan berbalik kebelakang melihat Sehun pura-pura kaget. Padahal ia tahu Sehun ada disana sedari tadi mencarinya dan setelah itu ia mulai menjalankan aksinya yang sepertinya memang berhasil.

"Tante luluuuu"

"Iya Sehun-ie? Kau pasti lapar kebetulan masakan sudah siap kau makan lah! Simpan saja bekas makan mu di meja nanti tante bersihkan, tante akan kekamar dulu mengerti!" Luhan pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Sehun sendiri disana, dengan iseng ia sengaja berjalan dengan bokong yang digoyangkan kekiri kekanan menggoda.

"Ugh bokong tante Lulu besar!" Sehun berucap dengan pelan tentu saja Sehun melihat bagaimana tante nya itu berjalan meninggalkan nya dengan tubuh nya yang luar biasa indah dipandang.

Setelah selesai makan Sehun memutuskan kekamar nya padahal baru jam tujuh malam tapi Sehun sudah menguap beberapa kali rasa kantuk nya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi mungkin karena perjalanan ke China cukup melelahkan untuknya

Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah nya setelah tiba didepan kamar nya ia lupa bukan nya sewaktu dikorea Sehun terbiasa minum susu... tapi disini kan!

"sebaiknya aku temui tante Lulu saja" guman Sehun, ia berbalik menuju kamar Luhan yang ada di sebelah kamarnya itu diketuk nya pintu ber-cat coklat itu.

Tok..tok..

"Tante didalaaam? Sehun masuk yah!" Sehun berteriak dari luar dengan keras, karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam Sehun pun memutuskan unruk masuk saja kedalam.

Cklek!

Hening, gelap lampu kamar tante Lulu remang-remang kemana tante nya itu Sehun menaiki ranjang Luhan yang empuk, ia mendengar suara gemericik air didalam kamar mandi membuat Sehun berfikir mungkin dia sedang ada didalam sana jadi Sehun menunggu sambil tiduran ia ngantuk sekali.

"Tante.." Sehun menoleh mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

"Hai Sehun" Luhan tersenyum keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan menggunakan Handuk kimono nya, menghampiri Sehun yang bangun dari tiduran nya duduk diranjang nya dengan tampang menggemaskan nya.

"Tante...?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara nya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Iya Sehun-ie"

"Aku mengantuk!"

Luhan tau makna dari kata mengantuk itu, ia tesenyum menggoda segera mengahampiri Sehun yang sudah menguap beberapa kali, ini saatnya Luhan –pikirnya.

"Kau mengantuk hmm?" Luhan bersandar di board kasur size nya ranjang empuk nya membuat nyaman, ditatap Sehun nya dengan senyuman menggoda nya itu. "Kemari baby Sehun ayoo.."

Sehun merangkak mengahampiri Luhan, setelah dekat dengan nya Sehun bertanya sesuatu.

"Apa Tante sudah tau kalo Sehun itu uhm?!" Sehun berfikir sejenak ia ragu-ragu takut tante nya akan mentertawakan nya padahal kan dirinya sudah besar.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar suara Sehun-nya yang mengecil luchu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengetahui nya! Jangan malu Sehun kau akan terbiasa nantinya"

Dengan tiba-tiba Luhan membuka tali kimono nya dengan menggoda ia buka kimono sutra itu dengan perlahan hanya samapai lengan nya saja yang ditahan oleh luhan agar tidak merosot, terpampang lah payudara luhan yang menyembul hampir keluar dari bra merah nya itu, ditatap nya Sehun yang melongo melihat badan atas nya yang telah terlihat, pundak nya bersih leher nya jenjang , Payudara Luhan yang hampir keluar dari balik bra yang tidak cukup menampung payudara putih besar nya.

"Kemari baby Sehunnn!" Luhan mendesah disengaja

Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan nya Sehun tergoda sekali tapi tapi Sehun harus bagaimana _mommyyyyy.._

Luhan yang gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu Sehun dengan cepat menarik Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuan nya, Sehun yang sudak tidak kuat hanya menatap dengan gugup

" _Besar sekali sih punya tante Lulu" batin nya_

Luhan mengeluarkan payudara kiri nya dari balik bra merah nya yang terbungkus , dikeluarkan nya payudara besar nya di arahkan nya kepada mulut sehun yang kecil.

"Ayo Sehun-ie kau sudah mengantuk bukan!"

"Baik tante L-lulu"

Dibuka nya perlahan mulut Sehun yang kecil, di raup nya puting payudara Luhan merah kecoklatan yang besar itu, dihisap dengan cepat oleh Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan, membuat Luhan mendesah langsung tidak kuat, Gigi-gigi taring Sehun yang tajam mengenai kulit payudara nya membuat nya semakin mendesahlagi-

"Ahhh ahh oohh Sehuun-niehh" Luhan meresapi hisapan Sehun yang semakin cepat ia merasakan bagaimana puting payudara nya di emut dengan mulut Sehun , Sepertinya Sehun sangat menikmati menyusu pada payudara nya itu ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan dengan mulut yang terus menghisap puting nya semakin keras dan dalam .

Luhan merangkulkan kedua tangan nya dileher Sehun menarik tengkuk Sehun agar terus lebih dalam menyusu padanya diremas nya pelan-pelan rambut hitam gelap Sehun, Luhan memejamkan matanya meresapi lidah sehun yang juga ikut bermain-main diputing nya membuat nya tegang luar biasa

"Ughhh ahh Babyy Sehuuunnn ahh" Luhan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak berkeringat setelah mengeluarkan cairan nya ternyata menyusui Sehun nya sangat nikmat pikir nya, ditatap nya bocah itu yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman layak nya bayi yang sudah mendapatkan susunya, mulut nya yang bergerak-gerak terus menghisap payudara nya, Luhan mengeluas kepala Sehun dengan senyuman manis nya padahal baru satu malam ia memberikan susu nya masih ada dua puluh sembilan hari lagi! _Oh yatuhan kuatkan aku_..biarlah sampai Sehun nya puas dirinya mendapat _kenikmatan hahahaha_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi telah memunculkan sinarnya, Luhan yang sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu telah rapi dengan Kemeja polos dipadu rok ketat selutut samping kiri dan kanan nya terbelah menampilkan paha nya yang putih mulus, ia masih mengingat kejadian semalam dimana dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena terangsang dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan urusan nya dimar mandi. Payudara nya masih terasa linu sampai sekarang Sehun-nya menghisap terlalu semangat, dihampiri nya Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur nya, ia seperti bayi jika tertidur seperti itu sangat polos sekali batin Luhan dan dirinya suka itu.

"Baby Sehun ayo bangun!" Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun yang tertidur damai sekali.

"Sehun-ie"

"Ugh aku masih mengantuk tante!" Sehun menjawab malas-malasan.

"Sehun-ie tante harus pemotretan hari ini!" Luhan membujuk Sehun ia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Sehun ke lokasi pemotretan tapi melihat Sehun yang masih mengantuk tidak tega juga.

"Tante pergi saja! Sehun masih mau tidur, Sehun akan baik-baik saja kok disini" Meyakinkan Luhan agar dirinya tetap di apartment saja.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Sehun tante pergi kerja dulu yah!" Luhan sudah bernjak dari duduk nya di kasur sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk nya dari belakang menahan langkah nya untuk pergi. Ditengok nya Sehun yang memeluk nya dengan erat membuat Luhan kaget.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali tidur tante!"

"Kenapa baby Sehun humm?" Luhan membalikan tubuh nya menatap Sehun. Sehun mendongkakan wajah nya melihat tante Lulu yang sangat cantik pagi ini.

"Sehun mau susu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun, sepertinya memang Sehun tidak bisa tidur nyaman kalo belum dikasih susu.

"Tapi tante harus kerja bagaimana dong?!.." Luhan menggoda Sehun yang mengkerutkan wajah nya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Senag sekali menggoda bayi besar nya ini. Padahal dirinya bisa saja menyusui Sehun pagi ini tapi sedikit menggoda nya tidak apa.

"Tanteeeeee" Sehun kesal karena keinginan nya tidak dipenuhi dirinya ingin tidur kembali tapi sulit sekali semalam ia tidur nyenyak karena menyusu dulu pada tante nya yang cantik ini dansekarang harus sama seperti semalam ia harus minum susu dulu, padahal Sehun sendiri tau tida ada air susu yang keluar dari payudara tante nya, tapi payudara tante nya yang besar itu sudah cukup membuat nya tidur nyenyak.

"Baiklah tante menyerah, geser sedikit!" Luhan menyuruh Sehun agar bergeser dirinya kali ini ingin menyusui Sehun sambil tidur menyamping. Dibuka nya empat kancing atas kemeja polos nya dikeluakan payudara nya dari balik bra hitam nya. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan payudara kanan nya dilirik nya Sehun yang sudah siap berbaring menghadap dada nya dengan mulut sudah terbuka.

"Nah menyusulah baby Sehun!" Luhan menyodorkan payudara sintal nya kemulut terbuka Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun mulai menghisap puting Luhan, menjilat-jilat puting Luhan dengan lidah nya yang aktif didalam mulut nya itu. Luhan menahan desahan nya ia tidak mau terangsang begitu sepat. Tangan Sehun yang gatal rasanya ingin memegang sesuatu insting nya ia ingin merasakan payudara tante nya yang sebelah kiri.

KLOP

Dilepaskan nya payudara luhan air liur menetes dari mulut nya. Luhan yang sedang asyik meresapi hisapan Sehun membuat nya bingung karena Sehun melepaskan payudara nya yang tegang.

"Tante bolehkan aku memegang payudara tante yang ini" Sehun menepuk-nepuk payudara kiri Luhan dengan cukup keras yang masih tersembunyi dibalik bra nya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat.

" _OH YATUHAN KUAT KAN AKUUU"_

 _Jerit Luhan dalam hati._

"kamu ingin memegang payudara tante? Baiklah kau boleh memegangnya asalkan kamu berjanji cepat tidur kembali! Mengerti"

"SIAAPP TANTE"

Luhan mengeluarkan payudara kiri nya sekarang kedua bongkahan besar itu dapat dilihat Sehun dengan mata terkaum-kagum.

"Ayo cepat menyusu kembali dan lekas tidur! Tante tidak boleh terlambat untuk pemotretan"

Dengan senang Sehun langsung mulai menyusu kembali di gigit nya puting tante nya dengan gemas tangan kanan nya merambat memegang payudara Luhan yang tidak bisa ia pegang semua karena terlalu besar dengan insting nya Sehun meremas payudara Luhan dengan kencang dan keras. Membuat Luhan langsung mendesah sekarang juga.

"AGHH AHH SEHUNH OHH LEBIH KENCANG BABYY OHHH!" Luhan menjerit Sehun menggigit payudara nya lebih keras lagi rasanya linu sekaligus nikmat.

"Yeahhh babyy shepertii ituhhh ohh!"

"Uhmhh ohh ahhhh lebihh kerasssh"

Padahal hanya menjilat dan meremas tapi sungguh efek nya luar biasa membuat nya mendesah-desah terangsang. apalagi samapi ia dan Sehun bercinta. Sepertinya Luhan harus melakukan rutin untuk menuntaskan hasrat nya yang tidak tersampaikan di kamar mandi lagi. Yah Sehun nya sudah tidur kembali dengan nyenyak Luhan ingin melepaskan payudara nya yang masih dihisap oleh Sehun lima belas menit lagi dirinya harus segera ke studio. Tapi Sehun malah semakin kuat menyusu padanya tidak lupa tangan yang tetap memegang payudara kirinya tidak boleh tantenya itu pergi.

 _YATUHAAANNN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 **Aduuhhhh apa ini -_-**

 **Chapter ini pasti buruk sekaliiihhh..**

 **Maaf yah! Semoga rasa penasaran kalian tentang Sehun yang anu-anu sudah terjawab di chapter ini nanti semakin berlanjut nya cerita ini bagaimana awal mula Luhan dan keluaga Jaejoong bertemu. Semoga semakin penasaran yah sama ceritanya..**

 **Oh iya aku mau minta maaf Buat Readers yang minta aku buat bikin ceritanya jangan di tengah-tengah kaya gini lebih baik disamping saja! Sekali lagi maaf aku belum bisa turutin aku udah coba tapi hasil nya engak cocok sama aku, jadi dimohon maklum yah!**

 **Thanks you buat yang udah reviw/follow/fav cerita aku ini.**

 **Ayo review lagi...**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Tante Lu from Beijing"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

Setelah hampir satu jam menyusui Sehun, Luhan langsung berbenah mengganti pakaian nya yang kusut karena Sehun nya. Setelah siap Luhan segera berangkat ke studio ia telat sekali sebelum sampai pintu kamar ditengok nya Sehun yang tertidur lelap sekali. Luhan tersenyum melihat nya lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

 _ **X'S LU Studio**_

"Aish dimana anak itu Byun! dia telat dan tidak ada kabar!" Fotografer berwajah tampan bernama

Liu Wen terus saja mengumpat sedari tadi model emas nya belum juga datang menampakan sosoknya terpaksa pemotretan harus diundur.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya! Tolong bersabarlah kau seperti tidak tau dia saja" BaekHyun memberi penjelasan ia juga sama kesalnya dengan Liu Wen, Luhan sudah dihubungi sedari tadi tapi nihil tak satupun panggilan nya di angkat.

"Byun kau sudah menghubungi nya kan? Luhan harus segera tiba saat ini juga Partner model pria nya sudah tiba dari tadi !"

"Aku sudah menghubungi nya! Tolong bersabarlah sedikit lagi Luhan pasti akan datang Liu-"

"Maaf aku telat"

Itu Luhan ia berdiri santai dengan tampang nya di buat sepolos mungkin

"OH MY GOD! Kau kemana saja huh? Kami semua menunggu mu dari tadi! Pemotretan mu harus ditunda dan untungnya Partner model pria nya rela harus menunggu mu Lu"

"Biasa saja Baek telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan jelek mu itu! Lagi pula aku hanya telat sedikit saja" Luhan berjalan mendekati Liu Wen yang menatap nya kesal.

"Maafkan aku Liu Ge!"

"Aish sudahlah aku tidak bisa kesal padamu! Cepat pergi keruang rias pemotretan akan segera dimulai"

"Tidak bisa kesal katanya! Huh menjijikan sekali dia" Baekhyun mendengus melihat Liu Wen dengan kesal, padahal dari tadi laki-laki itu tidak henti-henti nya mengumpati Luhan.

"Baek siapa Model pria untuk edisi pemotretan bulan ini? Kau bahkan belum memberitahuku Konsep apa yang dipakai untuk pemotretan nya" Luhan mendudukan dirinya dikursi rias, Menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk mempersiapkan kostum pemotratan nya.

"Aku belum sempat melihat model pria nya Lu, aku sibuk menghubungimu kesana-sini" Baekhyun menjawab acuh.

"Aish menyebalkan sekali"

"Sudahlah penata rias sudah siap untuk mendandani mu! Aku akan menunggumu di sana!" Baekhyun mendudukan bokong nya di shofa empuk ia lelah sekali mengurus Model satu ini sekaligus sahabat nya.

"Kau sudah selesai Lu?" BaekHyun berdiri menghampiri Luhan tampak nya dia sudah selesai memakai kostum nya dengan polesan make up menggoda bibir nya dipolesi lipstick merah menyala. Luhan memakai kemeja polos transparan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh seksi nya. Stilleto merah menjadi penghias kaki jenjang Luhan ,Sebenarnya BaekHyun sendiri belum diberitahu oleh Liu Wen siapa model pria nya dan konsep untuk pemotretan hari ini.

"Sudah, ayo Baek nanti Liu Ge semakin kesal menunggu ku" Luhan mengibaskan rambut panjang nya, berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

"Aish tunggu aku Lu"

Para kamera sudah terpasang dimana-mana, Luhan melihat tempat pemotretan nya Sebuah ruangan yang bisa dilihat adalah kamar besar dengan ranjang size sebagai salah satu dirinya melakukan pemotretan pikir Luhan, dilirik nya Liu Wen yang sedang menyiapkan kamera disana Luhan segera menghampirinya.

"Gege !"

"Hai Lu" Liu Wen tersenyum menghampiri Luhan ,model kesayangan nya ini sangat cantik dan menggoda .siapa laki-laki yang tidak menyukai sosok indah wanita ini?

"Gege sedang apa? Apa semuanya sudah siap ?" Luhan bertanya dengan senyuman diwajah cantik nya.

"Semuanya sudah siap kita tunggu model pria nya Lu"

"Gege siapa model pria nya? Aku belum melihat nya sedari tadi.."

"Aku disini"

Itu bukan Liu Wen yang menjawab, tapi laki laki berwajah tampan memakai baju handuk putih dengan dada bidang nya mengintip .Ditengok nya kebelakang, Luhan membelalakan mata nya kaget disana Laki-laki itu berdiri menggoda tersenyum kepadanya.

"KAU !"

"ya aku Lu! Siapa lagi" Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan seringaian menggoda menghampiri Luhan wanita cantik itu yang masih menatap nya kaget.

"Sedang apa kau disini Kris?" Luhan mendesis kesal ditatap nya tajam laki-laki itu dengan berani, Luhan sendiri kaget kenapa Kris bisa ada di sini di China, sedang apa dia, apa Kris tahu adik nya Sehun ada disini, Pikir Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tentu saja partner model mu memangnya untuk apa lagi! Kau semakin seksi saja Lu" Kris memandang Luhan dari atas sampai bawah Semakin indah saja tubun nya ini.

"APAAA ! KAU BERCANDA?"

"untuk apa aku bercanda, tanya saja pada fotografer mu Itu" Kris mendengus malas.

"Liu Ge.." Luhan menatap Liu Wen dengan kesal.

"Itu benar Lu, aku bingung mencari model untuk partner mu dan laki-laki bernama Kris dengan senang hati menawarkan diri, lagi pula dia sudah berpengalaman Lu, sudah lah ayo kita mulai pemotretan nya" Liu Wen menjelaskan kepada Luhan .

"Brengsek kau Kris" Luhan menatap kembali Kris dan pergi menyusul Liu Wen menghentakan kaki nya kesal.

Luhan gugup setengah mati, kenapa harus Kris model pria nya apalagi setelah diberitahu konsep pemotretan hari ini sungguh menyebalkan sekali, dilihat nya Laki-laki itu Kris yang sedang menatapnya menggoda bersandar di ranjang yang juga sedang menatap nya, Luhan gugup dirinya harus menjadi wanita yang se-menggoda mungkin, Sial sekali sih. Andai nya yang menjadi model partner nya ini Sehun-nya dirinya akan senang hati menggoda laki-laki seperti Sehun.

"Ayo Lu cepat"

Itu Liu Wen sudah memperingati nya untuk segera dimulai, Luhan dengan kesal terpaksa menurut dirinya harus profesional dengan cepat diubah nya mimik wajah nya menjadi menggoda.

"Lu kau duduk di pangkuan Kris dan busungkan dada mu" Teriak Liu Wen.

Luhan menurutinya dengan gugup Luhan duduk dipangkuan nya dengan kaki mengapit pinggang Kris senyaman mungkin, dibusungkan nya dada nya kemeja nya sudah terbuka dengan tiga kancing dilepas, Lengan nya merangkul Leher kris manja, Kris menatap Luhan menggoda kedua tangan nya disimpan dikedua bokong kenyal Luhan sedikit diremas nya.

"Brengsek kau Kris" Desis Luhan pelan

"Nikmati saja Lu" Balas Kris tersenyum penuh ke menangan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemotretan telah selesai, Luhan yang sudah kesal segera beranjak dari kasur besar itu dengan cepat pergi menuju ke ruangan nya menghindari Kris, BaekHyun yang melihat Luhan pergi segera menyusulnya ke ruang ganti.

Cklek

"Lu kau tidak apa-apa?" BaekHyun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk kesal di shofa "Aku sedang kesal Baek" Luhan meminum minuman nya dengan sekali teguk

"Bagaimana pemotretan nya? Siapa model pria nya apa tampan?"

"Dia Kris"

"Apa?.."

"Dia Kris Baek, laki-laki itu ada disini dia menjadi partner model ku" Luhan menjelaskan dengan malas.

"Kenapa bisa Kris ada disini?"

"mana aku tahu" dengus Luhan, Luhanpernah memberitahu BaekHyun tentang Kris.

Luhan sendiri bingung kenapa Kris bisa ada disini

Kris adalah kenalan nya dulu saat dia masih berada dikorea saat usianya menginjak 20 tahun.

menjadi model dinegri ginseng tersebut Luhan telah menjadi seorang model dari sejak kecil saat dikorea dirinya sedang sangat terkenalnya digandrungi oleh banyak orang karena wajah elok cantik nya, Saat itu Luhan sedang dikontrak oleh perusahan besar korea untuk menjadi model produk terbarunya.

Dan orang penting dalam kontrak itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, Wanita berusia 35 tahun yang masih sangat cantik diusia nya menginjak kepala tiga.

Jaejoong sangat baik sekali kepada nya saat dikorea dirinya selalu diajak kemana-mana Jaejoong bilang Luhan itu sangat berbakat dan cantik pula, Walaupun usia mereka terpaut jauh hubungan pertemanan Luhan dengan Jaejoong semakin dekat.

Hingga Luhan tau Jaejoong telah menikah dengan seorang Konglomerat kaya pula, bernama Oh Yunho dan dirinya telah dikaruniai putra bernama Oh Sehun yang berusia 10 tahun, Luhan kira Jaejoong hanya mempunyai satu putra ternyata dirinya salah.

Oh Yunho dulu nya seorang duda yang telah mempunyai putra dari istri pertama nya wanita asal Canada,Putra nya bernama Kris yang usinya lebih muda sedikit dengan Luhan.

Luhan pernah bertemu dengan Kris saat itu Kris menjadi partner model nya untuk produk terbaru Jaejoong, Luhan pikir Kris orang yang baik dan romantis ternyata Luhan salah Kris memang baik padanya Kris tertarik pada Luhan, tapi Kris orang nya sangat berbeda diusia nya yang masih remaja Kris terlalu bebas dan menganggap Seks adalah hal yang biasa, Luhan juga menyukai nya dulu tapi hubungan seperti itu Luhan pikir tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Luhan menolak Kris saat Kris menembak nya untuk menjadi kekasih nya, Lagi pula Luhan tau Kris tidak mencintainya dia hanya menjadikan Luhan sebagai pelampiasan nafsu nya saja

Kris tiada henti untuk mendekati Luhan, Tapi kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena yang Luhan dengar dari teman nya itu Jaejoong, Bahwa putra tiri Jaejoong itu akan melanjutkan sekolah nya di luar negri. Dan sejak itu Luhan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris kembali.

Dan setelah sekian lama Luhan bertemu dengan nya lagi. Kris belum juga berubah pikir Luhan.

" Lu.."

"LUUUU"

"Ih Baek apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hehe maafkan aku Lu, kenapa kau melamun? Masih memikirkan Kris hm?" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Tidak! Untuk apa memikirkan nya" Jutek Luhan.

" Ya sudah tunggu disini aku akan mengambil pakaian mu Lu" BaekHyun beranjak dari duduk nya dan segera mengambil pakaian ganti Luhan.

"Baek tolong sekalian ambilkan ponselku!" Teriak Luhan.

"Baik princess"

"Ini Lu? Apa kau sudah menghubungi bocah itu?" BaekHyun bertanya kepada Luhan .

Luhan melihat notif ponsel nya Sehun beberapa kali menghubunginya."Aku akan menghubunginya"

 **Apartment**

"Eunghh" Sehun membuka matanya dengan pelan, dengan pelan Sehun mendudukan tubuh nya yang masih lemas. Dilirik nya jam weaker di meja nakas ini sudah siang pikir Sehun.

Sehun mengambil ponsel nya di meja nakas dirinya ingin menghubungi Tante Lulu.

"Apa pemotretan nya sudah selesai yah" Pikir Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun mendial nomor Luhan yang telah disimpan nya.

"Aish kenapa tidak di jawab panggilan Sehun sih! Tante Lulu kemana?" dengus Sehun kesal. Karena tidak dijawab juga panggilan dari Sehun, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

.

.

.

Cklek

"uhmm harum nya" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berendam dengan air hangat. Dilihat nya ponselnya yang berada dikasu Tante Lulu ponsel nya bergetar mungkin Tante Lulu menghubunginya dengan cepat diraih nya ponsel Sehun, dan benar nama Luhan terpampang dilayar ponsel nya.

"Hallo Tanteeeee"

" _Hai Sehun kau sudah bangun baby?"_

"Sehun sudah bangun, kenapa tante baru menghubungi Sehun sekarang?"

" _Maaf Tante baru selesai pemotratan, apa Sehun sudah mandi sudah makan?_

"Sehun baru selesai mandi Tan, Sehun belum makan" Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju kamar nya.

" _Ya ampun baby Sehun-nie belum makan? Baiklah tunggu tante yah! Tante akan segera pulang"_

"Baik Tante"

Sehun pun segera memakai pakaian nya, Celana jeans pendek selutut dengan atasan sweater coklat rambut hitam nya semakin membuat sehun terlihat tampan, setelah selesai Sehun-pun keluar dari kamar nya. Turun kebawah.

"Apartment Tante Lulu sepi sekali sih" Sehun mendudukan tubuh nya di shofa diraih nya benda panjang itu untuk menghidupkan TV. Sambil menunggu Tante lebih baik aku menonton saja.

"Ugh bosaaann kenapa Tante Lulu belum juga pulang" Sehun melempar remot nya kesal sembarangan. Perut nya terus berbunyi lapar sekali.

Cklek!

"Tante pulang baby" Luhan menutup pintu apartmentnya dengan cepat, mencari Sehun.

"Tanteee" Ditengok nya Tante Lulu yang menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis, membawa beberapa bingkisan makanan.

Luhan menyimpan bingkisan dan tas nya dimeja, Lalu menghampiri Sehun mendudukan bokong nya di shofa bersama Sehun.

"Tanteee lama sekali" Sehun berucap manja merangkak menghampiri Luhan, Luhan menerima Sehun dengan senang hati di rengkuh nya Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun menggesekan wajah nya didada Luhan, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan gemas.

"Maaf Sehun-ie pemotretan hari ini benar-benar diluar dugaan" Luhan menjawab dengan pelan. Diusap nya rambut hitam Sehun yang menyandarkan kepala nya di dada Luhan.

"Tante pasti lelah sekali"

"Setelah bertemu Sehun rasa lelah Tante sudah hilang" Jawab Luhan menggoda Sehun.

"Ish tanteee" Sehun malu semakin merapatkan pelukan nya pada Luhan.

"Apa Sehun-ie lapar?"

"Sehun lapar tante ayo kita makan" Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Baiklah tante membeli makanan khas China Guangdong, Sehun-ie harus mencoba nya ya!" Luhan mebawa bingkisan makanan tadi kedapur dan memindahkan nya ke piring. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, menunggu Luhan selesai memindahkan makanan nya.

"Selesai, Sehun-ie harus memakan nya rasa nya enak" Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun, menyodorkan makanan nya .

"Baik Tante"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang lahap memakan makanan nya, sesekali Luhan menyodorkan minuman untuk Sehun yang tersedak, makan nya seperti anak kecil dan Luhan suka.

"Aku sudah selesai Tante, apa Tante Lulu tidak makan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tante sudah makan"

"Tanteee" Sehun menghampiri Luhan berdiri dihadapan nya. Dengan wajah polos Sehun.

"Iya Sehun-ie?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sehun mau Susu tante"

"Apa?"

"Sehun mau Susuuuuu" ulang Sehun lagi dengan manja memeluk Luhan dengan erat

"Ya ampun Sehunie, menggemaskan sekali" Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Aish sakit Tante" Sehun melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang mencubit pipinya.

"Tante, Sehun-ie mau Susu yaaah!" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi dengan senyuman.

"Uhm bagaimana yah! baiklah Tante akan memberikan Susu untuk Sehun"

"YEAYYY! Ayo tante Sehun-ie sudah haus sekali"

"Sehun-ie mau dimana meminum Susunya?" Tanya Luhan

"Sambil menonton TV ya tante" Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Baiklah ayo baby Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii semuanya aku kembali bawa FF**

 **Tante Lu from Beijing**

 **Ini udah agak panjangankan words nya?.. lumayan lah. Maaf moment Hunhan nya harus dipotong sampai disini dulu hihii..**

 **Gimana sama chapter ini? Jelek yah ! maaf kalo aku sedikit pakai**

 **pair Kris-Lu buat beberapa alasan untuk kelanjutan FF ini juga. Dan disini Luhan udah berusia 25 tahun ya kalo ada yg masih nanya usia Luhan.**

 **Ohiya! Ada beberapa Review-ers yang menanyakan bahwa FF ini sama dengan FF nya author-nim Oh Lana, yah? aduh maaf yah.. aku sama sekali gak ada niat buat plagiatin karya orang, apa karena berceritakan tentang menjaga anak yang masih menyusui itu dianggap plagiat?. . dan jujur aku membuat cerita ini murni pemikiran aku sendiri. Dan aku pikir nanti jalan cerita nya bakalan beda dengan konflik yang aku buat sendiri..**

 **Yasudah deh yah*jangandiperpanjang* sekali lagi makasih yang udah setia nunggu FF ini yang udah nyemangatin aku, terimakasih semuanyaaaaahhh**

 **Ayo review kembali...*love***


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah selesai menyusui Sehun mereka berdua pun tengah asik bersantai menonton TV dengan Sehun yang berbaring nyaman pada nya, Luhan ingin mandi tapi berduaan dengan Sehun membuatnya betah sendiri.

"Sehun-ie?" Ucap Luhan mengelus surai hitam Sehun dengan sayang.

"Iya tante" jawab Sehun menatap tante nya yang selalu cantik ini.

"Bagaiman hari mu dirumah apa menyenangkan"

"Sehun bosan tante, hanya diam saja dirumah menunggu tante pulang" Ucap Sehun cemberut yang membuat Luhan gemas.

"haha maafkan tante bagaimana kalau besok Sehun-ie ikut dengan tante kelokasi pemotretan supaya Sehun-ie tidak bosan" Saran Luhan

Sehun memikirkan saran tante nya untuk ikut kelokasi tante nya bekerja tapi disana pasti dirinya bakalan sendirian juga karena tante nya sibuk pemotretan.

"Baiklah Sehun mau tante" Ucap Sehun, tidak buruk juga untuk ikut lagipula ia bisa melihat tante nya berfose dengan cantik pikir nya.

"Yasudah tante mau kekamar ingin mandi" Luhan berdiri pelan-pelan ikut membangunkan Sehun juga.

"Sehun mau ikut tanteee" rengek Sehun manja.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

"Sehun-ie tiduran saja selagi tante mandi!" Titah Luhan yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sehun melompat kekasur tante nya yang besar itu dilirik nya semua sudut kamar dan ternyata kamar tante nya lumayan besar , Sehun bangkit dari tiduran nya berjalan melihat-lihat isi kamar tante nya

"Ini apa? Seperti majalah" Sehun mengambil majalah yang disimpan rapi di sudut ruangan yang tersimpan begitu banayk majah dirak ia kembali duduk dikasur dan bersandar di board melihat-lihat membuka halaman depan majalah yang membuatnya kaget.

"Wow!ini kan tante kenapa sangat seksi sekali" bisik Sehun melihat cover majalah nya hanya menggunakan bikini seksi yang menggoda.

" _Ugh payudara tante besar sekali" batin Sehun_

"jika Sehun ikut dengan tante besok berarti Sehun bisa melihat tubuh tante Lulu yang seksi hahaha" Sehun tertawa senang.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Kenapa Sehun-ie tertawa sendiri?" Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi nya dan apa yang ia lihat Sehun nya sedang tertawa melihat-lihat majalah milik nya apa itu lucu?.

"Tante sudah selesai" Sehun melihat tante nya yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hmm" Luhan sudah mau melepaskan handuk yang membalut tubuh nya tapi ia melihat kembali Sehun yang menatap nya intens.

"Sehun-ie mau disini atau mau menunggu tante diluar?" tanya Luhan sebelum melepaskan handuknya

Sehun yang malu karena sebenarnya ia mau melihat tante nya membuka handuk dan melihat tubuh tante nya yang seksi tapi karena ia malu lebih baik menunggu diluar saja.

"Sehun menunggu diluar saja tante" Sehun bangkit dari kasur menutupi wajah nya malu dengan majalah sebagi penutup nya ia keluar dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar tantenya.

"Huft hampir saja" ucap Sehun, ia meliahat majalah tante nya nya yang dibawa nya dari kamar Luhan.

"Aku bisa melihat-lihat majalah tante dikamar" ucap Sehun lagi senang, Sehun pun segela pergi kekamar nya untuk melihat lagi isi majalah Luhan yang terbilang sangat dewasa untuk usianya.

Dikamar nya Luhan sudah selesai mengganti pakaian nya lebih santai hanya menggunakan pants dan kaos kebesaran, melihat Sehun yang pergi dari kamar nya malu-malu membuat Luhan puas sendiri berhasil menggodanya.

 _Kringg.._

Suara ponsel Luhan berbunyi, Luhan segera mengambil ponsel nya di meja nakas melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"jaejoong" Bisik nya melihat siapa yang menelpon nya

"Hallo Jae" Luhan menjawab dengan senang

" _Halo Luhan bagaimana keadaan mu? Dan juga puteraku?"_

"kami berdua baik-baik saja dan semakin dekat satu sama lain" Luhan yang sedang menyirir rambutnya tersenyum mengingat kedekatan nya dengan Sehun.

" _Baguslah kalau kalian semakin dekat! Aku menjadi lega, oh apa Sehun sudah meminta yang aneh-aneh Lu?"_

"maksudmu menyusui nya? Haha tentu saja walaupun aku belum terbiasa Jae"

" _Maafkan Sehun Lu, terima kasih ya sudah mau menjaga nya"_

"Jangan sungkan aku tidak apa-apa kok kau juga sudah banyak membantuku Jae" Luhan telah siap ia akan menemui Sehun.

" _baikllah aku tutup telepon nya ucapkan salam ku pada baby Sehun Lu"_

"Akan aku beritahu Jae"

Setelah telepon dari Jaejoong ditutup Luhan segera keluar menemui Sehun, sekarang pukul lima sore dan dirinya juga bingung mau melakukan sesuatu, Sepertinya Sehun berada dikamar nya dan Luhan pun pergi kekamar Sehun yang berada disebelah kamar nya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Sehun-ie ini tante" ucap Luhan dari luar kamar.

"Masuk saja tante Lulu" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar nya.

"Kau sedang apa Sehun-ie?"Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun melihat sang bocah yang sedang asik tiduran di kasurnya.

"Sehun sedang melihat majalah tante"Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang ikut merebahkan dirinya dikasur, Sehun bergeser sedikit agar Luhan nyaman tidur disampingnya.

"Ini majalah tante bukan? Kenapa bisa ada padamu"Luhan Merubah tidurnya menjadi menyamping menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan kiri nya.

"Sehun mengambilnya di rak tante" Sehun menjawab malu-malu.

"Sehun-ie jangan melihatnya usiamu belum cukup sayang" Ucap Luhan

"Tapi tante sangat cantik disini dan juga uhm! Sangat seksi" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, Luhan pun dengan senang hati membawa Sehun kepelukan nya.

"Benarkah tante cantik Sehun-ie"

"Iya tante sangat cantik membuat Sehun selalu berdebar" Sehun membenamkan wajah nya yang memerah malu pada dada Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar Sehun selalu berdebar padanya hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin dirinya telah berhasil tapi ini terlalu cepat, Sehun juga masih terlalu kecil pikir Luhan.

.

.

Dilain tempat sepasang kekasih tengah sibuk dengan perdebatan nya yang tidak kunjung selesai Baekhyun dan kekasih tinggi nya Chanyeol.

"Baek! Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan wanita itu ayolah cinta!" Chanyeol terus membujuk kekasih nya agar mau menatapnya, mereka sedang bersama diruangan Chanyeol yang seorang dokter honor disebuah rumah sakit china. Perdebatan mereka dimulai karena Baekhyun memergoki dirinya sedang beduaan dengan suster berpakaian minim diruangan nya.

"Kau bohong! Kapan kau berhenti berbohong park! Bilang saja kau bosan dengan ku!" ketus Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menatapnya.

"Ayolah cinta kau percaya padaku! Lagipula wanita itu tidak ada bagus bagus nya dari pada dirimu yang mempunyai badan seperti pepaya! Aku hanya mencintai mu Baekhyun sayang" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang masih ngambek padanya.

Mereka berdua sedang ditaman rumah sakit, Baekhyun yang telah selesai dari lokasi pemotretan memutuskan untuk pergi menemuai kekasih nya dirumah sakit tapi apa yang ia lihat malah membuatnnya kecewa Chanyeol nya sedang berduaan dengan suster tidak malu dasar jalang batin nya.

"Lepaskan aku Park! Aku mau pulang" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan nya dari Chanyeol yang tak kunjung melepaskan nya itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau percaya padaku dan memaafkan ku"

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol kubilang lepaskan aku lelah!" Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis saat ini.

"Cinta lihat aku! Aku tidak berselingkuh darimu wanita itu memang menggodaku tadi tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidah tergoda sama sekali aku ahnya mencintai mu Baekhyun ku calon pengantinku sayang" Chanyeol membalikan tubuh sang wanita agar menatap nya dan Baekhyun pun tercengang karena apa yang dikatakan laki-laki dihadapan nya.

 _Calon Pengantin.._

"Kau sungguh tidak berbohong kan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong aku mencintai mu, tolong selalu percaya padaku cinta! Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun lamanya apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya hmm" Chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang sang kekasih dan membawa nya kepelukan nya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeollie" Bisik Baekhyun

"Aku lebih mencitai mu permaisuriku"

.

.

 **Keesokan pagi nya**

"Sehun-ie sudah siap?"tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah siap tante" Sehun keluar dari kamarnya Celana jeans hitam dan kemeja biru dengan topi yang menjadi pelengkapnya hari ini, Luhan terkagum sendiri Sehun memang berusia lima belas tahun tapi Tubuh dan tinggi nya sangat menipu sekali.

"Ayo kita pergi! Tante Baekhyun sudah menunggu di bawah sana!"

Mereka berdua keluar dan pergi meninggalkan apartmen, Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di mobil nya melihat mereka berdua yang keluar bersama dari apartmen.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil untuk melihat lebih jelas dan benar itu Luhan dan si bocah yang mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"Hai Lu! Kau berniat membawa dia" Tunjuk Baekhyu pada Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"Tentu saja Sehun-ie akan bosan jika diapartmen terus Baek, jadi aku membawanya saja" Luhan tersenyum manis pada teman nya ini hatinya sedang dalam keadaan baik apalagi Sehun akan ikut bersama nya

"Baiklah ayo masuk" ucap Baekhyun, Mereka pun melaju pergi menuju lokasi pemotretan

 _ **X'S LU Studio**_

Setelah melakukan perjalanan dari apartmen Luhan yang cukup jauh ke studio akhirnya mereka sampai juga , Studio pemotretan sudah begitu ramai para staff yang sibuk mengatur.

Luhan sedang bersiap-siap hari ini pemotretan dengan mengusung konsep musim semi Luhan nampak cantik dengan dress diatas lutut berdada rendah rambut panjang nya bergelombang mempercantik wajah manis Luhan. Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan Luhan terpana akan kecantikan tante nya itu.

"Lu ayo Liu Wen Ge sudah menunggu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah! Ayo Sehun-ie" Luhan menggandeng Sehun yang tengah menatap nya itu.

Luhan melakukan pemotretan nya dengan baik setiap tubuh nya tidak pernah mengecewakan, Luhan terus berfose meliukan tubuh nya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang. Sehun berdiri disampingnya ada Baekhyun mereka berdua lebih tepat nya semuanya pasti selalu terpesona akan keindahan Luhan.

"Luhan sangat cantik bukan" Baekhyun berucap dengan tatapan masih pada Luhan.

"Tante berbicara pada siapa?" Sehun yang mendengar nya melihat pada perempuan disamping nya.

"Tentu saja dirimu bocah memang nya siapa lagi" ketus Baekhyun

"Hehe maafkan Sehun tante Baekhyun, tentu saja Tante Lulu sangat cantik dan itu semua milik Sehun" Jawab Sehun bangga.

"ffttt milik mu dasar bocah" kekeh Baekhyun

Sesi pemotretan telah selesai Luhan dengan cepat dibantu oleh staff mereka masuk keruang ganti miliknya diikuti oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun dibelakang nya.

"Kalian boleh pergi" Titah Luhan

"Tanteee" Sehun berlari dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang beristirahat di shofa dan memeluk nya

"Wae baby Sehun? Kau senang?".

"Sehun Senang tante cantik sekali" puji Sehun menatap tantenya.

"Oh sepertinya ada yang dilupakan" Ketus Baekhyun menyindir mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa kau disini Baek?" tanya Luhan menggodanya.

"Oh ayolah Lu kau mnyebalkan sekali! Kau melupakan ku" Baekhyun merengut sedih "Aku hanya bercanda Baek terimakasih sudah menemani Sehun" Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih pada sahabat nya itu, Baekhyun selalu ada untuk nya dimanapun itu Luhan membutuhkan.

"sama-sama Lu, kau tidak berniat mengganti pakaian mu dulu?"

"Tidak perlu Baek!"

"Baiklah aku keluar dulu, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian!"

Baekhyun pun pergi dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan untuk berlovey dovey.

"Tanteeee" ucap Sehun manja

"Kenapa Sehun-ie?" Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan sayang, Sehun yang diperlakukan manis seperti itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Sehun haus sekali"

"Sehun-ie ingin minum? Biar tante ambilkan" Luhan akan beranjak dari duduk nya namun dengan gesit Sehun segera memeluk nya kembali.

"Sehun tidak mau minum! Sehun mau nya minum susu dari tanteeee" suara Sehun terdengar lebih manja Sehun membenamkan wajah nya pada dada Luhan yang payudara nya hampir terlihat karena dress nya yang berdada rendah

"Baby Sehun haus baiklah"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap tante,Luhan dengan perlahan menurukan dress nya dan payudara nya sudah terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, Luhan mengeluarkan satu payudara nya yang besar dari balik dress menggantung indah.

"Kemari baby Sehun-ie" bisik Luhan

Sehun dengan cepat bersandar padanya dan mulai memegang payudara tantenya yang tidak cukup di pegang nya mengarahkan nya kemulut mungil nya dengan cepat dimasukan puting Luhan pada mulut nya, Sehun menghisap payudara Luhan dengan cepat sesekali lidahnya ia gerakan memutari puting milik tantenya.

" _Aah ahh ohh Sehun-ie pelan pelan sayangg"_

Luhan meremas suari hitam Sehun dengan gemas hisapan Sehun terbilang cukup kuat membuatnya tidak kuat menahan godaan itu. Karena gemas sendiri Luhan mengeluarkan payudara kirinya dan mengambil tangan Sehun untuk meremasnya payudara besar nya tanga Sehun tidak cukup muat meremas semua milik tante nya tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah.

" _ahh Pegang p payudara tante Sehun-ie ohh.."_

Sehun dengan cepat meremas payudara Luhan dengan kencang memainkan payudara besar nya dan mencubit puting tantenya sendiri.

" _ohh.. ahh ahh sehhuuun.."_

Sehun semakin cepat menghisap payudara Luhan di payudara kirinya juga tidak melambat membuat Luhan semakin mendesah, Sehun yang mendengar suara tantenya itu gemas hingga tidak disangka digigit nya puting Luhan dengan sedikit keras.

" _ARGHH! ..ahh Sehuuuun ohh.. j jangan digigit babbyy"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah menyusui Sehun cukup lama dan dirinya menuntaskan sesuatu Luhan dan Sehun sedang berpelukan satu sama lain, Sehun yang seperti biasa memeluknya dengan erat Luhan telah berganti pakaian nya lebih tertutup. Untuk nya saat dirinya menyusui Sehun tidak ada orang yang memasuki rungan ini membuat nya leluasa menyusui Sehun

 _ **Tok tok**_

"Sehun sepertinya ada yang datang" Ucap Luhan

"Biarkan saja tante Sehun masih ingin dipeluk sama tante" jawab Sehun merapatkan pelukan nya.

Seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan nya memutuskan masuk saja ternyata pintu ruangan Luhan memang tidak di kunci

"Hai Luhan sayang" Sapa Kris

"KRIS!"

Kris menatap wanita cantik itu dan fokus nya teralihkan pada seseorang yang berada dipelukan nya dia..

"sedang apa kau disini bocah? kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan dia? " Kris menatap tajam sosok Sehun dan menunjuk Luhan yang sedang berada di pelukan Sehun dengan nyaman nya bahkan Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja dipeluk intim oleh sang adik, ini semua membuatnya bingung

"Hyung juga sedang apa disini?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Kris

"Aku disini untuk bekerja asal kau tahu!, Kau tidak sekolah bocah? Oh yatuhan Sehun bisakah kau lepaskan Luhan aku risih melihat nya" Sehun mendekati mereka dan duduk disamping Luhan yang kosong.

"Kris kenapa kau bisa masuk keruangan ini" desis Luhan

"Aku merindukan mu sayang, kita perlu bicara dan jelaskan semua ini kenapa bocah itu bisa bersama mu sayang!" Ucap Kris gemas melihat raut marah sang gadis.

"Sehun-ie lepaskan dulu ya pelukan nya tante harus berbicara dengan Hyung-mu ini" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lembut agar Sehun mau melepaskan pelukan nya dan berbicara sesuatu dengan Kris, lagipula bagaimana Kris bisa masuk kedalam ruangan nya?pasti tidak dikunci pikirnya

"Tapi hanya sebentar iya tante"Sehun terpaksa melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Kris kesal

"hmm Sehun-ie tunggu disini tante akan segera kembali" Luhan bangkit dari duduk nya dan pergi keruangan sebelah untuk berbicara dengan nya. Kris yang melihat Luhan bangkit langsung mengikutinya

Luhan mengambil minuman untuk laki-laki tidak tahu malu itu menuangkan nya kegelas memberikan minuman untuk Kris yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya ditembok "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan langsung tanpa basa-basi

"Kenapa terburu-buru sayang! Aku masih ada disini"

"Ayolah Kris aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu asal kau ingin tahu" Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Baiklah baiklah jangan marah sayang" Kris bersandar dengan nyaman dan menatap Luhan dengan intens yang lebih jelas adalah tatapan memuja pada sosok wanita cantik itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry lama update!

Terima kasih untuk Review/fav/foll..


	7. Chapter 7

"Kris apa yang kau katakan? Kau pasti bercanda hah?" Luhan menatap Kris sengit ia sungguh tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tinggi dihadapan nya itu, pernyataan itu mengingatkan nya akan masa lalu.

"Aku serius Luhan aku menginginkanmu menjadi kekasih ku, aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkan mu sayang!" Kris menatap Luhan memuji

"Berhenti membual Kris aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi kekasih ku mengerti!" Luhan membalas ucapan Kris dengan sengit sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan benar-benar menjadikan Kris sebagai kekasih nya.

"Luhan please! I love you so much baby.." Kris mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat kepada gadis dihadapan nya ini.

"Fuck you KRIS" Luhan mendorong dada Kris dihadapan nya dengan keras dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan Kris yang mengerang kesakitan didorong oleh Luhan sehingga tubuh nya terhuyung sedikit keras.

"Shit! Dasar perempuan!

.

.

Luhan segera pergi dan dengan cepat menyusul Sehun yang pasti sedang menunggunya cukup lama, ia sedikit merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan dan menghampirin Sehun.

"Sehun!" Luhan berucap riang menghampiri sang bocah Sehun kecil

"Tanteee kenapa lama sekali sih" Sehun merengut kecil melihat tante nya itu

"Sehun ayo cepat kita pulang!" Luhan membereskan perlengkapan nya dan segera menarik Sehun keluar dari ruangan pergi dari studio sebelum Kris menyusulnya dan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi

"Tante kenapa? Kris hyung dimana bukan nya tadi sedang bersama dengan tante" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap tante nya yang terus membawa nya keluar dari studio menuju basement parkiran

"sudah lupakan Kris hyung dia sedang sibuk, lebih baik Sehunie pulang dengan tante" Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun setelah sampai di parkiran dengan cepat Luhan menyuruh Sehun masuk kedalam mobil

.

.

 **Chili**

Dikota yang cukup besar di Chili keluarga Oh yang sudah beberapa hari menetap tinggal dinegara ini untuk berlibur dan melakukan pekerjaan, hari ini cuaca di Chili cukup bagus untuk berkumpul bersama terutama keluarga Oh yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu lebih tepatnya hanya sang perempuan yang sibuk mondar mandir.

"Jae? Jaejoong sayang?" Yunho kepala keluarga Oh yang mempunyai wajah gagah dan tampan walaupun usinya sudah tidak dibilang muda lagi.

"Apa Yun?"

Jaejoong sibuk memasak sesuatu didapur tangan nya dengan gesit memotong bahan-bahan makanan untuk dimasak mengabaikan sang suamiyang tengah menggerutu dan memanggil namanya

"Berhenti memasak Jae! Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan aku merindukanmu" Yunho terus merengek kepadanya.

"Kau ini! Sebentar lagi Mama dan Papa akan pulang dan mampir kesini Yun, memangnya kau tidak malu orangtua mu berkunjung tidak diberikana apapun?"

"Tapi sudah ada pembantu Jae, untuk apa istriku yang manis repot-repot memasak hm" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk nya dari belakang

"Masakan buatanku lebih istimewa Yun, Mama dan Papa pasti senang" Jaejoong menatap sebentar Yunho kebelakang dan tersenyum manis pada suami tercintanya in

"Kau memang istriku yang paling sempurna Jae ughh aku semakin mencintaimu sayang" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan begitu erat menghirup aroma memabukan dari sang istri tercinta.

"Ekhemm"

Suara seseorang dari belakang mengagetkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong segera membalikan badan nya menggeser badan besar Yunho kaget dan melihat siapa yang telah memergokinya bermesraan dengan sang suami

Disana mertua nya menatap nya dengan senyuman aneh nya.

"Kalian ini! Orang tua sibuk memanggil diluar , tapi kalian sedang bermesraan oh tuhan!" itu suara papa Yunho, yang mendengus malas melihat kelakuan putra nya yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sang istri.

"Papa Mama, kalian sudah sampai maaf aku tidak mendengar suara kalian" Jaejoong menghampiri orangtuanya memberikan pelukan melepas rindu, mengambil tas Mama dan menyimpan nya di Shofa.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang Mama mengerti Yunho pasti tidak melepaskan mu sebentar saja kan?"

"Kalian menggangu kegiatan ku" Yunho memutar mata nya malas lalu mendudukan dirinya di Shofa pergi meninggalkan dapur menyusul orangtuanya dan istrinya

"Kau ini! Tidak berubah berubah Yun!" Sang Mama menasehati anak nya

"Papa dan Mama istirahat dulu saja ya! Jae sedang memasak kalian tunggu disini dan Yunho temani Papa dan Mama mengobrol mengerti!" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan ruangan TV dan pergi kedapur melanjutkan pekerjaan memasak nya

"Kemari Yun, kau tidak merindukan Mama dan Papa hmm?"

"Aishh Kalian mengganggu ku" Yunho menghampiri orangtuanya dengan kesal lalu memeluk mereka.

"Yun! Bagaiman keadaan cucu-cucu Papa? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Tuan O hayah Yunho bertanya pada nya "mereka baik-baik saja Pa, jangan terlalu khawatir"

Yunho memberikan pengertian kepada orang tua nya ia sendiri tahu betul orang tua nya sangat menyayangi putra-putra nya apalagi putra bungdu nya yang sangat manja Oh Sehun

"Aku sangat merindukan Sehun sayang!" Mama Oh merengut sedih

"Nanti akan aku coba untuk menghubungi Sehun, ia sedang berada di China sekarang" Yunho menjawab

"Sehun sedang berada di China, sayang" ucap Mama Oh kepada sang suami lalu sepersekian detik kedua mata orang tua Yunho membulat kaget seperti ingin keluar.

"APAAA! DI CHINA" Ujar Papa dan Mama Oh berbarengan

"Aisshh kenapa harus berteriak?" Yunho mendesah kesal kepada orang tua nya yang terlalu berlebihan

"Tentu saja kami berteriak Yunho! Apa maksud mu Sehun berada di China han?" Mama Oh berdiri dari duduk nya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho marah meminta penjelasan

"Sabar, sayang"

"Bagaimana AKU BISA SABAR! SEHUN BERADA DI CHINA!" Mama Oh kembali berteriak

"berhenti berteriak! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian"

"Cepat jelaskan Yunho! Apa yang terjadi hah?

Yunho pun dengan terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya bagaimana putra bungsu nya berada di China yang begitu jauh dari tempat orangtua nya saat ini, lambat laun Mama dan Papa Oh mulai mengerti dan berusaha menerima Cucu kesayangan nya begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Cepat hubungi Sehun Yunho! Dia pasti kesepian, cucu-ku yang malang" Ujar Mama Oh sedih ia menyandarkan kepala nya pada sang suami, Papa Oh hanya bisa mengelus surai sang istri sedikit meredakan emosinya.

"akan aku hubungi setelah kita makan bersama Mama" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang menghampiri kedua orangtua nya yang begitu sedih

"Jae! Kau tega sekali tidak membawa Sehun kemari" Mama Oh bertanya padanya

"Maafkan Jaejoong Mama, tapi Jae yakin Sehun baik-baik saja di China" Jaejoong menjawab dan tersenyum menatap sang suami Yunho disamping nya.

"Aish terserah kalian saja! Jika cucuku kenapa-kenapa kalian yang harus disalahkan" Ujar Mama Oh kembali

"Tidak akan Ma!" Jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho berbarengan.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat Luhan dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan mereka akan menyempatkan makan terlebih dahulu di restourant sebelum pulang, setelah sampai Luhan dan Sehun memasuki restourant mewah itu mencari bangku kosong dan memutuskan duduk dipaling ujung karena disitulah menurut Luhan yang paling nyaman.

"Ayo Sehunie" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Kau mau makan apa Sehun hmm? Biar Tante pesankan" Luhan bertanya pada bocah didepan nya yang menatapnya datar, wajah bocah ini mau diapa-apakan tetap saja tampan pikir Luhan

"Pesankan apa yang Tante Lulu pesan saja" jawab Sehun

"baiklah"

Luhan pun memesan makanan dan memberitahu pelayan untuk segera menyiapkan menu makanan nya, Setelah beberapa saat menunggu pesan siap. Akhirnya pelyan pun membwakan menu makanan nya yang begitu lezat dimakan.

"Ayo makan, makanan mu Sehunie?" Titah Luhan

"Iya Tante"

Sehun telah selesai memakan makanan nya, ia melihat kedepan dimana tante nya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan lezat dihadapnya nya itu, Tante nya sangat cantik sekali sedang makan pun kecantikan nya begitu terpancar kewajah nya, apalagi setiap malam tante nya yang selalu menyusui nya huh! Cantik sekali pikir Sehun membayangkan wajah cantik tante nya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri Sehunie hm!" tanya Luhan yang telah selelsai makan nya ia membersihkan bibir nya dari noda dengan sapu tangan.

"Tidak! Tante Lulu semakin cantik saja" ujar Sehun tersenyum padanya

"benarkah Tante Lulu cantik?"

"Benar! Aku semakin suka dengan Tante! Apalagi saat Tante sedang menyusuku" jawab Sehun spontan

Luhan yang kaget akan jawaban Sehun kecil nya hanya berdehem kecil, ia menatap kesekeliling untung saja para pengunjung tidak begitu memperhatikan nya lagipula mereka berbicara bahasa korea.

"Aish Sehun-ie" Luhan malu sekali sebenarnya bocah didepan nya ini entah polos atau apa!

"Tanteee! Ayo kita pulang! Sehun lelah sekali" ucap Sehun

"Baiklah ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat laki-laki tampan bak model profesional Kris tengah berkeluh resah disebuah bar yang begitu ramai gemerlap nya malama di pusat kota di china

"Shit! Kau semakin cantik saja Luhan! Aku menyesal tidak medapatkan mu dari dulu" Kris bergumam ia meneguk minuman nya dekat sekali teguk melampiaskan kekesalnya waktu bertemu dengan wanita itu, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan mu kembali bagaimanapun caranya kau akan aku dapatkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

..

TBC

Sebenarnya aku bingung mau nulis apa, aku tau ini pendek banget! Chapter ini sebenarnya panjang tapi aku potong segini dulu. Mungkin kalian bakal kesel karena chapter nya pendek!

Aku punya FF baru judul nya " Invisible Of Love"

HUNHAN Silahkan yang ingin baca dan review nya

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikut nya!

See you~~


	8. Chapter 8

Malam ini Luhan akan menemani Sehun tidur, Sehun memintanya untuk tidur bersama nya malam ini dikamarnya Luhan juga tidak mungkin menolak permintaan nya. Ia tengah bersiap memakai gaun tidur nya selutut rambut nya ia cepol asal-asalan dan keluar untuk menemui Sehun.

 _Sedang apa ia didalam_ , pikir Luhan didepan pintu kamar Sehun

"Sehun?" Luhan masuk kedalam dan kamarnya terang oleh lampu tapi Sehun tidak ada dikamar nya, kemana ia bingung Luhan, Luhan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Sehun untuk menunggu anak itu yang entah kemana mungkin Sehun ada didapur

 _ **Tring**_

Itu suara ponsel Sehun diatas meja nakas sepertinya ada pesan masuk Luhan mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan

 _ **Kris Hyung?**_

Luhan penasaran isi pesan dari laki-laki itu apa itu penting, saat Luhan akan membuka pesan nya pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Sehun yang membawa segelas susu coklat

"kau sudah datang tante? Tante sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun heran ia menaruh susu hangat nya di meja lalu menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memegangi ponsel nya

"Kenapa ponsel ku ada padamu tante?" Sehun berdiri dihadapan nya

"Ah- ini tadi ponsel mu berbunyi! Sepertinya ada pesan masuk bukalah" Luhan meyodorkan ponsel Sehun bersikap biasa saja lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan mengambil selimbut. Malam ini terasa dingin untuk nya

Sehun mengerutkan kening nya bingung lalu mendesah malas ia melihat tante nya yang telah berbaring dikasur sambil memejamkan matanya, Sehun tersenyum ia ikut merebahkan tubuh nya di sebelah Luhan menyelimbutkan dirinya. Ia tatap tatap wajah tante nya yang tertidur sangat cantik

"Kenapa Sehunie ?" Luhan mebuka matanya, ia memang tidak tidur

"Tidak, Aku suka melihat wajah tante! Sangat lembut dan cantik" Ungkap Sehun jujur ia mengusap pipi kanan Luhan dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan

"Kau suka!" Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan nya ia tidur menyamping guna melihat wajah Sehun nya

"Hmm aku suka!" Sehun balas tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum susu mu?" Luhan bertanya bingung

"Sebenarnya itu bukan untukku, Itu susu untuk mu tapi sepertinya sudah dingin" Ucap Sehun pelan ia kembali mengusap pipi Luhan

"Tidak apa-apa, Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Luhan

"Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur tante" Sehun merengut ia mendekatkan tubuuh nya pada Luhan mencari kehangatan dari wanita cantik dihadapan nya ini

"Kau tidak ingin minum susumu?" tanya Luhan asal-asalan

"Bolehkah ?" Jawab Sehun antusias ia mendongkankan kepala nya menatap wajah Luhan

"Hmm"

Luhan melepaskan kedua tali gaun tidur nya kesamping hingga menampilkan bahu putih mulus nya hingga terlepas di perut nya hingga menampilkan payudara sekal dengan bra merah nya

"Tante bolehkah aku yang mengeluarkan nya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran  
"Tentu silahkan"

Sehun dengan perlahan dan hati-hati mengeluarkan payudara kiri Luhan, tangan nya yang dingin bersentuhan saat ia melepaskan nya dari dalam benda kenyal itu begitu besar telapak tangan Sehun hanya bisa memegang nya secukupnya, ia usap payudara Luhan dengan puting merah nya yang membuat ia takjub, Payudara mommy nya bahkan tidak seperti ini pikir Sehun

"Ughhh" Luhan mendesah halus tangan Sehun begitu dingin saat bersenyuhan di payudara nya yang sensitive

"Aku minum susu nya yah tante" Ucap Sehun, ia membuka mulut nya cukup lebar dan memejamkan matanya saat puting merah nya telah masuk kedalam mulut nya Sehun hisap pelan pelan terlebih dahulu hingga semakin cepat.

Dijilat nya dengan memutar oleh lidah nya Sehun Semakin dalam dan kuat mempercepat hisapan nya membuat Luhan mendesah desah tidak karuan Tangan nya ia bawa meremas rambut Sehun dari belakang

"Ahh ahh Sehunnie kau begituu hausshh uhh" Desah Luhan Tangan kanan nya ia bawa pada payudara kanan nya yang masih tertutup lalu ia lepaskan hingga kedua payudara kembar nya menggantung bebas dihadapan wajah Sehun

"Milikmu sangat besar tante" Sehun melepaskan hisapan nya ia pandangi kedua payudara tante nya dengan pandangan takjub, Ada perasaan bangga dan hasrat sesuatu dari dalam benak Sehun jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat ia tidak tahu apa artinya yang pasti dirinya ingin sekali merasakan Semua tubuh tante nya ini

"Kenapa berhenti Sehunniehhh" Luhan mennggoda Sehun

Sehun yang mendengarnya kembali mendekatkan tubuh nya pada Luhan ia menenggelamkan wajah nya diantara payudara Luhan,dihisapnya dengan cepat ia begitu menyukai nya. Sehun meremas payudara tante nya dengan tangan nya ia tarik sekuat yang ia mampu, Lalu kembali menghisap dan menggigit puting kanan dan kiri Luhan secara bergantian

"ah ah Sehuuun ahh"Luhan menarik kepala Sehun dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Sehun dengan dalam

Sehun tidak tahu perasaan apa ini tante nya mencium nya dan ia menyukai nya Sehun membalas ciuman wanita itu Ia menjulurkan lidah nya dan kembali mencium satu sama lain, Sehun hisap bibir bawah Luhan yang begitu kenyal dan merah merekah, setelah beberapa menit berciuman Luhan melepaskan pangutan nya air liur menyambung satu sama lain dari mulut Sehun dan dirinya

"Uhmmh ahh" Kau pintar Sekali Sehunnie ungkap Luhan

"ayo kita tidur" Luhan mendudukan dirinya ia merapikan rambut nya yang sempat berantakan payudara nya yang masih menggantung ditatap oleh Sehun

"Kenapa kita tidur tante?" Ucap Sehun kecewa

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau masih menginginkan susu mu" Luhan bertanya dengan heran

"Ku pikir kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi lebih lama lagi" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan kaget ia pandangi wajah Sehun dengan serius

"Melanjutkan apa Sehun-ah?" Luhan pura-pura tidak tahu

"Membuat baby seperti mommy dan daddy lakukan setiap malam" jawab Sehun jujur

"APAAA! Dari mana kau mengetahui nya Sehun?" Luhan begitu kaget dengan pengakuan Sehun memang anak jaman sekarang pikir Luhan walaupun Sehun memang anak yang dimanjakan pasti hal seperti itu ia akan mengetahui nya.

"Aku selalu melihat mommy dan daddy! Dan aku akan mengganggunya setiap malam! Mempunyai adik sangat menakutkan" jawab Sehun malas-malasan

"kau ini! Jangan seperti sudahlah ayo kita tidur" Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Tapi aku mau minum susuku lagi tante"

"Iya iya cepat kemari"

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari nya Luhan telah bagun lebih dulu ia sedang berada di dapur membuat Pancake sarapan untuk nya dan Sehun, Luhan telah siap dengan dress biru nya setelah sarapan ia akan ke studio menemui LiuWen membicarakan soal pekerjaan nya

"Apa Sehun belum bangun?" pikir nya

"Pagi tante Lu" Sehun kedapur menghampirinya yang masih memakai piama tidur nya

"Membuat apa?" Tanya Sehun disebelah Luhan yang masih sibuk

"Pancake! Kau duduklah lebih dulu pancake nya sebentar lagi siap" Ujar Luhan ia tersenyum kepada Sehun

Sehun mendudukan bokong nya dikursi susu vanilla telah siap dihadapan nya, Luhan datang menghampirinya membawa du pancake

"Ini makanlah saus soklat nya jangan lupa" titah Luhan ia duduk diseberang meja, memulai sarapan nya dengan candaan satu sama lain

"Hari ini aku akan studio! Kau diamlah dirumah mengerti!" Luhan berdiri setelah sarapa nya selesai

"Baik tante"

Luhan merapikan dress nya yang sedikit kusut dan merapikan make up nya, Sehun mengantar Luhan keluar kedepan pintu

"Hati-hati dirumah! Tunggu tante" Luhan mengusap rambut Sehun yang memang tinggi tubuh Sehun dan dirinya tidak begitu jauh mungkin satu atau tiha tahun lagi tinggi badan nya akan menjulang seperti model pikir Luhan

"tenang saja tante!" Ucap Sehun

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" sebelum itu ia tidak lupa kecup kening Sehun sebentar pipi

"Kenapa disini" tunjuk Sehun kepada kening nya "Tapi disini" Sehun menarik kepala Luhan dan membawa tengkuk nya membawa bibir Luhan yang dilapisi lipstick bertubrukan dengan bibir nya, Sehun Lumat sebentar bibir bawah Luhan cukup dalam. Setelah itu ia lepas ciuman nya, Pipi Luhan blusing merah merona dikedua pipi putih nya

"A Aku pergi"

Sehun tersenyum seorang diri setelah kepergian Luhan, ia meremas dada kirinya lagi-lagi perasaan ini batin nya bingung lalu ia pergi ke dalam

.

.

.

"Aish kenapa aku masih memikirkan ciuman nya tadi" Luhan mengusapa wajah nya dengan kuda tangan nya, ia menghela nafas menenangkan pikiran dan hati nya lalu keluar dari mobil Luhan telah sampai distudio

Luhan masuk kedalam studio menemuai Liu Wen, ia pasti ada dilantai empat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya Luhan menemui nya dan benar Liu Wen ada disana sedang melihat lihat kamera nya

"Gege!" Teriak Luhan di ambang pintu ruangan ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Liu Ge

"Kau sudah sampai Lu?" Liu Wen bertanya ia meyimpan Kamera nya di lemari lalu membawa Luhan untuk duduk di sofa yang ada rungan nya

"Ada apa hemm? Katakanlah aku tau pasti ada sesuatu"tanya Liu ia menatap Luhan

"Kau tau saja Ge! Hehe" kekeh Luhan

"Tidak kok! Aku hanya minta cuti darimu" Jawab Luhan serius

"Bukan nya minggu bulan lalu kau juga mengambil cuti Luhan"Liuwen mendesah sudah kuduga pikir nya

"Tapi aku memang membutuhkan cuti Ge! Ayolah ya ya Gege jahat sekali jika tidak memberikan ku libur lagi pula hanya seminggu kok Ge" Luhan merengut sedih merayu Liu dengan rengekan nya

"Tapi kau sudah menerima kontrak denga Allur Lu dan pemotretan akan dilakukan beberapa hari lagi"

"Aishh Gege kau jahat!" Luhan membuang muka tidak mau mentap laki-laki dihadapan nya.

"Ayolah Lu kau ini bagaimana! Kau yang telah menandatangani kontrak nya" Liu Wen mendesah lelah karena tidak adas sahutan balasan dari Luhan juga membuat nya tidak tega

"Baiklah baiklah kau boleh cuti Luhan" ucap Liu Wen mendengus dan memberikan apa yang wanita dihadapan nya ini inginkan

"BENARKAH? YEAY TERIMA KASIH GEGEE~~" Luhan berdiri dari duduk nya ia meloncat dengan senang lalu mengahampiri Liu dan memeluk nya dengan erat karena bahagia

"Aku menyanyangi mu kau Gege ku yang paling hebat!" Luhan berdiri bersiap pergi

"Tapi hanya satu minggu ingat" Peringat Liu Wen dengan tegas

"Mengerti Gege" Luhan beranjak dan ia pergi dari ruangan Liu Wen dengan bahagia

Luhan sampai di parkiran ia akan memberitahu BaekHyun bahwa dirinya akan cuti dan meminta mengkosongkan jadwal nya selama seminggu ini, setelah mengirimkan beberapa pesan kepada BaekHyun Luhan akan pergi kembali keapartmen untuk membicarakan liburan nya bersama Sehun namun belum beberapa langkah yang ia pijak seseorang menghalangi langkah nya Luhan mendongkakan wajah nya guna melihat siapa yang menghalangi nya

"Kris!"

"Hai sayang senang bertemu dengan mu" ucap Kris dengan seringai kemenangan diwajah tampan nya

"Sedang apa kau disini hah" Luhan mundur selangkah menghindar dari laki-laki itu

"tentu saja menemui mu sayangku"

"Brengsek! Pergi kau Kris aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mu" Luhan melepaskan tangan Kris yang menyentuh pipi nya

"Kau kejam sekali! Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sayang sampai kapanpun" Kris mencium tangan nya yang tadi mengusap wajah Luhan

"Kau gila Kris" Luhan mendengus marah rasa takut nya akan ia buang

"Aku gila karena mu"

"Dengar! PERGI JAUH DARIKU KRIS AKU TIDAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN MU!" Luhan berteriak dihadapan nya dengan cepat ia berlari dari hadapan Kris lalu masuk kedalam mobil nya dan mengunci nya dengan cepat ia menjalankan mobil nya meninggalkan tempat parkiran

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskan mu" dengus Kris

.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam apartmen nya tepat pukul satu siang, tubuh nya begitu lelah apalagi hati nya suasana cukup tidak baik apalagi saat ia mengingat pertemuan nya dengan Kris, laki-laki itu sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dari dirinya batin Luhan

"Kau sudah sampai tante" itu Sehun yang keluar dari kamar nya menggunakan jeans berober dikedua bagian yang terlihat menawan dipakai oleh nya

"baru saja apa kau sudah makan?" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa menyandarkan punggung nya lelah

"Apa kau lelah? Aku akan membawakan minuman" Sehun duduk disamping nya

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri! Oh aku lupa, ada berita bagus Sehun" Luhan duduk dan meatap wajah Sehun yang penasran

"berita apa itu?

"Aku mengambil cuti kita akan pergi liburan bagaimana"

"Benarkah! Aku suka kita akan pergi berlibur kemana?" Sehun tampak antusias  
"Aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur besok kita bersiap siap" Ucap Luhan ia berdiri dari duduk nya meuju kedapur

"Kau sudah makan? Jika belum aku akan memasak makan siang"

"aku akan membantu mu tante"

 _ **Esok nya**_

"Apa semuanya sudah siap Sehun?" Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar nya menggunakan jeans dan sweater rajut vanilla rambut panjang nya tergerai sempurna

"Sudah! Barang barang sudah dibawakan oleh petugas kedalam mobil" jawab Sehun

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi kita berangkat" Luhan dan Sehun keluar berbarengan, dan menjalankan mobil nya pergi untuk berlibur untuk seminggu ini waktu nya bersama Sehun

.

.

.

"Cepat katakan padaku Luhan berada dimana?" Kris yang begitu tidak sabar mencekram kedua bahu LiuWen Kris ke studi karena akan membicarakan kontrak nya tapi saat di dalam Lift ia mendengar bahwa Luhan membatalkan kontrak nya dengan Allur yang jelas jelas dirinya juga terlibat dalam pemotretan ini. "Aku tidak tahu Kris ia hanya mengambil cuti selama seminggu dan tidak menjelaskan apalagi kepada ku" Liu Wen berujar santai ia lepas tangan Kris dari bahu nya

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun dia sahabat sekaligus manager nya, biar aku yang mengurus pembatalan kontrak nya" ucap Liu Wen memberi saran

"Kau tau dia dimana?" Tanya Kris

"ini nomor nya kau hubungi saja atau jika perlu Pergilah kerumah sakit Maria st ia selalu beerada disana di jam-jam seperti ini"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Kris pergi berlalu dari hadapan nya setelah mempunyai nomor dan alamat rumah sakit bagaimanapun Luhan milik nya dan ia ingin Luhan kembali kedalam pelukan nya walaupun status hubungan nya tidak ada.

"Kau menghindar dari ku Luhan! Pergi kemana kau sebenarnya" Kris pergi dari studio ia akan menanyakan nya kepada BaekHyun lalu menjalankan mobil nya meninggalkan area studio

.

.

.

Butuh lima jam untuk mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, dari Beijing kesini mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan Sehun tiada henti berdecak kagum

"Waaahh ini indah sekali Sehun menyukai nya tante!" Sehun berucap girang ia turun dari mobil dan melihat kesekeliling matanya tiada henti berbinar melihat pemandangan didepan nya ini

Luhan membawa Sehun ketempat yang cukup menyenangkan dan tenang dari jangkauan kota mereka berada disebuah pegunungan sejuk ada villa dibukit tidak cukup jauh ketempat pemandian air panas, anggaplah ini seperti liburan untuk Luhan dari pekerjaan nya yang cukup melelahkan

"Kau menyukainya Sehun? Aku sering kesini jika cuti dari pekerjaan yang melelahkan" Luhan menghampirinya yang juga ikut tersenyum

"lebih baik kita merapikan barang dulu Sehun-ah, ayo"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mereka berdua pergi ketempat penginapan di villa yang lumayan dekat, Luhan dan Sehun memasuki Villa yang memang tidak begitu besar namun sangat nyaman dengan pemandangan dari atas pebukitan bisa melihat semuanya

"Bereskan barang barang mu Sehun! Kamar mu ada disebelah" Titah Luhan

"BAIIIK" Sehun segera bergegas kekamar yang ditunjuk Luhan tadi dan mulai merapikan barang barang yang ia bawa, tiga hari ikut berlibur dengan tantenya akan ia pergunakan sebaik mungkin bersama wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok**

"Sehun-ah tante akan pergi untuk berendam dipemandian air panas! Kau ingin ikut?" Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun ia telah siap untuk berendam dan akan mengajak Sehun tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan nya bukan

"Pergilah duluan tante! Sehun masih lelah dan ingin tidur!" teriak Sehun dari dalam

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau ikut beristirahatlah! Aku pergi duluan" tidak ambil pusing Luhan pergi dari kamar Sehun setelah apa yang ia dengar biarlah mungkin Sehun ingin beristirahat.

.

.

Didalam kamar Sehun tengah merebahkan dirinya diranjang yang tidak cukup besar sebenarnya, ia lelah dan capek perjalanan dari kota ketempat ini lumayan jauh.

tapi cukup memuaskan dengan hasilnya karena ia bisa jalan-jalan sekalian dan menikmati waktunya bersama tante nya itu, namun belum sampai memejamkan matanya ketukan pintu membuatnya sadar

" _Sehun-ah tante akan pergi untuk berendam dipemandian air panas! Kau mauu ikut?"_ Itu suara tante nya ia akan pergi berendam

"Pergilah duluan tante! Sehun masih lelah dan ingin tidur!" teriak Sehun cukup keras ia lelah sampai begitu malas untuk mendudukan tubuh nya

" _Baiklah jika kau tidak mau ikut beristirahatlah ! Aku pergi duluan"_

Setelah beberapa saat kepergian Luhan, Sehun kembali memjamkan matanya cukup lama namun tidak kunjung mengantuk ia membuka matanya dan memikirkan sesuatu dibenak nya ia memikirkan tante nya

waktu kebersamaan nya dengan Luhan sangat menyenangkan ternyata tante nya begitu baik padanya ia memberikan apa yang dirinya inginkan Luhan juga cantik. begitu bodoh nya ia saa ingat dulu renca nya yang akan menjahili tante nya itu

Sejujurnya Sehun mempunyai perasaan aneh jika didekat wanita itu saat Luhan menyusui nya juga perasaan hangat itu semakin tidak karuan, Sehun menyukai tante nya ia menyukai nya tapi bukan itu masalah nya pikir Sehun

"Aku memang belum dewasa secara usia atau apapun tapi aku tahu perasaan ini jantung ini semakin tidak karuan bila terus berada didekat mu" Sehun memegangi dada nya dan berucap lirih

Luhan telah lebih dulu pergi kepemandian air panas di belakang villa, pemandian disini cukup tertutup dibatasi oleh tembok Luhan meilih tempat pribadi dari pada tempat umum ia ingin merileksan tubuh nya yang begitu penat.

Luhan memkai kimono handuk sepaha rambut bergelombangnya ia gulung asal-asalan, kaki jenjang nya mulai ia masukan kedalam air hangat hingga seterusnya , tak terasa dirinya mulai membiasakan diri ia menutup matanya menikmati sensasi air hangat

"Tante kau sudah selesai berendam" Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya ia melihat Luhan yang sudah memakai pakain nya

"Hmm kau sudah mandi"

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari tante nya, ia datang kekamar nya karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu

"Ada apa hmm?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"Ah tidak apa apa! Aku hanya lapar" ungkap Sehun

"Ya tuhan tante lupa, maafkan tante ya Sehunnie! Ayo kita keluar untuk makan ada pesta BBQ malam ini kau pasti menyukai nya"

Luhan mengajak Sehun keluar dari kamar nyauntuk mengikuti pesta diluar, malam yang gemerlap terlihat indah dimalam hari disini dari atas sini terliaht semua gemerlap nya kota di china, Luhan dan Sehun menikmati liburan nya dengan canda dan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain

Ini hari ke-empat liburan nya dengan Sehun, mereka mengahabiskan waktu bersama, seperti mendaki pebukitan di sore hari dengan berkuda, memetik apel disiang hari membuat wine annggur dan lain sebagai nya

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di balkon kamar dengan lampion yang menerangi malam ini, Sehun duduk dan mengusap rambut Luhan, Luhan yang berbaring dipaha nya dengan nyaman meresapi sentuhan Sehun kepada nya

"Apa kau senang Sehun" Luhan bertanya kepada nya

"tentu"

Lalu mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing

"Tante .." Sehun mengucapkan namanya dengan pelan ia bawa tangan nya mengusap wajah pipi Luhan

"Iya"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" Sehun berucap ia sebenarnya ragu dan takut tapi mau bagaimana lagi perasaan nya tidak dapat dibohongi kebersamaan nya dengan Luhan menyimpan kesan yang berbeda untuk nya membuat nya semakin yakin bahwa dirinya memeng benar.. benar bahwa dirinya mencintai wanita dewasa dihadapan nya ini, mencintai nya dengan tulus

"Katakan lah jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Luhan tersenyum, ia juga penasaran apa yang ada dibenak laki-laki dihadapan nya ini

"Aku.."

 _Katakanlah Oh Sehun cepatlah jangan menjadi pengecut_

"Aku Aku mecintaimu"

 **DEG**

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Luhan kaget dengan pengungkapan Sehun ia ragu lalu bangkit dari tiduran nya dan menatap Sehun yang masih memandang kedepan tidak melihat nya

"Kau bercanda?" Luhan berucap lirih

"Aku tidak bercanda aku serius Luhan" itu sura Sehun

"Sehun.. kau tidak mungkin"

"Kenapa?" Sehun memandang nya serius aura disekitar menjadi teras panas untuk mereka

"Aku mencintai mu Luhan! Bukan sebagai tante ku atau apapun itu! Aku mencintai mu sebagai wanita.. wanitaku" ungkap Sehun jujur ia meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluk nya

"Sehun-ah aku tahu ini semua sulit dimengerti tapi aku benar-benar.. ini membuat ku pusing"Luhan mendesah lirih melepaskan pelukan Sehun

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mau menerima ku?Apa karena aku seorang anak kecil ? apa karena aku tidak sedewasa dirimu kau tidak menerima cintaku ?" Sehun kembali berbicara dengan serius namun suara nya begitu lirih kepada nya, dirinya sungguh kecewa terhadap wanita dihadapan nya ini yang ia cintai

"Bukan seperti itu Sehun! Tolong lah mengerti aku..aku aku juga menyukai mu hanya saja" Luhan bingung harus bagaimana disatu sisi ia begitu bahagia atas pengakuan Sehun namun dirinya juga tidak mungkin menerima semua ini, Luhan tidak boleh egois Luhan harus memikirkan bagaimana masa depan Sehun

"Kau tidak menyukai ku Lu!" Perkataan dingin Sehun sukses membuat nya kaget bahkan dirinya tidak memanggil Tante seperti biasanya

"Sehun-ah dengar kan tante.. bukan seperti pikiran mu aku juga menyukai mu hanya saja.." Luhan berusaha menjelaskan tapi Sehun seolah buta ia dengan cepat menghempaskan tangan Luhan yang mencegah nya pergi setelah itu ia pergi kekamar nya dengan membanting pintu

"Sehun.. kau membuatku sedih" ucap Luhan lirih

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Udah update~~ agak lama gak papa yah! Cerita nya makin aneh yah? Iya aku tau kok.

Sejujurnya aku takut cerita nya gak sesuai harapan! Tapi yah seginilah kemampuan ku!

Maafkan kalo ada banyak typos~~

Thank you yang udah reviews dan lain nya :)):*


End file.
